Maybe Memories
by HarvardDropout
Summary: Finn finds himself with serious feelings for Rachel, but what can he do when he's got a pregnant girlfriend on his back? And how can he compete with Jesse St. James, Rachel's musical match made in heaven? Is Finn even worth the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Maybe Memories (previously titled The Mixed Tape: Untitled)

**Summary:** Finn's developed some serious feelings for Rachel, but what can he do when he's got a pregnant girlfriend breathing down his neck? Not to mention, how can he compete with Jesse St. James, Rachel's musical match made in heaven? With so many high aspirations of being a famous star on Broadway, is Finn, the simple small town guy, even worth the trouble? Will he manage to pull through and get the girl of his dreams, or will he lose everything?

Set in an alternative universe (AU), so don't expect for the episodes to sync up with the story. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow. Your lips are so soft, Rachel."<em>

"_They're all yours, Finn." Rachel whispered seductively, pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her in, pressing my lips right back to hers. I didn't want this moment to end. It was perfect, and I'd be damned if I would let anything get in the way and rui-_

"Hellloooo? Earth to Finn!" Puck's voice shattered my imagination and dragged me back to reality. I jerked quickly, thinking that he was about to hit me when I realized that he was actually just waving his hand in front of my face. "Did you hear anything that Rachel just said?"

I nodded to appease the small crowd that had gathered around me while I was out of it. "Uh, yeah," I added along with my nod. I may not have been paying attention to a thing Rachel had said, but my eyes were on her the whole time... that's gotta count for something, right?

"Dude, you're drooling."

"He does that sometimes," Quinn interjected. Puck just nodded in understanding. I scowled and wiped at the corners of my mouth with the sleeve of my black and grey sweater. I hoped that Rachel hadn't of seen me like that, because that'd of been embarrassing.

"So what do you think? You like the idea?" Rachel asked me, giving me that smile she only gave people when she thought she had an amazing idea.

_Oh, I like. I like a lot more than you think I like._

I nodded my head in agreement - even though I had no idea what she was talking about, I figured I might as well just agree since pretty much every idea she has is awesome. "So it's settled then. Sam and Mercedes will be lead male and female at regionals this year!"

Everyone gave positive feedback, agreeing and cheering. I smiled. That actually sounded like a good idea since Sam's and Mercede's voices did go together incredibly well. My smile grew bigger when I had realized Rachel had actually come up with the idea herself, allowing someone else to step into the limelight besides herself. God, she was so thoughtful.

"Alright guys, it's time to go home. Good day today! Remember, we _really_ need to get the choreography down for sectionals, so keep your eyes and ears out for a choreographer if you can!" Mr. Schuester announced right as the bell rang.

I gathered up my belongings, getting ready to go and tell Rachel how awesome I thought that her idea was when Quinn stepped right in front of my path to Rachel, causing me to step on her toes.

"Ow! _Finn_!" she cried, shooting me an angry glare as she pulled her foot back before I could even lift my own from hers, probably causing _more_ pain. "What the hell!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I stammered, hoping that she wouldn't completely blow it out of proportion. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just, let's go. I don't wanna be late for cheerleading practice, and you don't need to be late for football practice either." Quinn huffed, walking toward the door. I knew that she expected me to follow suit and I did, but not before I gave a quick scan around the room for Rachel. To my dismay, she was gone.

The locker rooms weren't far from the glee room and Quinn and I parted our ways there with a small kiss, her telling me that she'll see me later tonight for dinner with her parents. I nodded nervously, knowing that was when she wanted to break the news to them about her being pregnant. Yikes.

I quickly undressed, got into my football gear and headed out onto the field. I glanced at the parking lot which was only a stones throw from the football field, noticing that Rachel's car was still in the parking lot. That meant she was still on campus... I wondered what she was still doing here.

I sighed. I don't know when this all started. This whole 'really-being-into-Rachel' thing. I mean, when I first joined the glee club I had thought she was pretty strange. Actually, really strange. She wasn't the most pleasant person in the world either, but I could tell she had good intentions. I think that's what drew me to her in the first place, her good intentions. Not to mention she had an _amazing_ voice, but that's beyond the point. Anyway, over the past year and a few months, she's really changed. _A lot._ For the better, of course... and I just kept finding myself more and more attracted to her. No longer was she the bossy, self-absorbed, everything-has-to-be-perfect person with good intentions, but instead she was the laid back, understanding person with the same good intentions as always. Sure she still craved to be the star on broadway (and God help us all if you doubted her), but she didn't feel as if she had to remind the rest of us how someday she'll have her name in shining lights while the rest of this town fades away. She actually pushes us to get better in hopes of having us _join_ her!

That's how I got myself to where I am now, being hopelessly in like with her from afar. Yeah, I said 'in like'. That's like, a step down from being in love, right? Whatever. The point is, she doesn't know that I've totally got this thing for her, and I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Probably a bad thing since I'm with Quinn, who also just happens to be pregnant with my baby. Oh man, how did this happen? We didn't even... ugh. Quinn swears she hadn't slept with anyone and that it was from the hot tub though. Her explanation did make sense, I guess.

"Hudson! Stop daydreaming, I want 20 laps around the field - NOW!" Coach's words rattled my brain, snapping me out of my imagination for the second time in the past hour. I let out a long breath of annoyance and got started with the laps. I hated them so much. Too much work. Actually, I thought _everything_ about football was too much work, but it's one of the only things I'm actually good at! Besides, I liked it... I think? Ugh. I can't think when I have to run.

"Thanks for the ride Rachel," I heard Kurt. "I hate not having my baby. It sucks that it needs a new transmission. I love that car!"

I quickly looked over at the parking lot, seeing Rachel and Kurt standing around her car. I felt myself grin a little as I watched Rachel drop her backpack off her shoulder to place it on the hood of the car. She was so cute.

"No problem, I hate driving alone anyways. I like having someone to talk with." Rachel said with a smile. "You don't mind if I stop by the grocery store really quick though, do you? I need to pick up a few things for dinner tonight."

"No way. Trust me, I am in _no_ hurry to get home. Take your time!"

_Mmm, dinner. Food sounds so good right now. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until just now. I bet dinner with Rachel would be fun. I wonder if I could possib- ah, forgot I had dinner with Quinn and her parents tonight. Eh. Appetite officially ruined. Whatever. Maybe I could get a ride home from Rachel sometime. She did say she hated driving alone, and it'd give me an excuse to be around her. I'll just say my car is having some trouble starting. Yeah, that'd work. Maybe tomorrow? There's no practice tomorrow, so-_

"HUDSON, HURRY IT UP."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it... reviews are great, by the way ;)**

* * *

><p>Quinn and I were dating, that much was true. Yeah she was pregnant with my child as well. But did I have feelings for her? That's a bit complicated. I mean why else would I have been with her in the first place if I didn't love her, right?<p>

The truth is, at first I was really into her. I mean _really_. It was junior year. I was captain of the football team, she was the cheerleading captain. Match made in heaven! Right? She was really hot too, can't forget about that. So we did what any self respecting high school teens would do if they paid _any_ attention to the high school social ladder- we got together. It was really cool at first. I mean there was tons of making out, and... uh, making out. We were both really set on being at the top of our game and ruling the school. We understood each other!

Or at least I thought we did. After a while, everything just kind of died down. I soon realized that she was bitter and mean, not to mention how she always would make fun of me. She didn't care about anyone but herself. There was nothing exciting about our relationship, and it turned out that we really didn't have anything else in common except for wanting to be popular and liked. It was safe to say that what we had wasn't love. It was infatuation, and everyone knows infatuation doesn't last long at all. It's been one whole tedious year that we've been together as of a week ago.

I mean, I could have totally broken up with her a long time ago, but... I _really_ liked being popular. Besides, football captain and cheerleading captain? Helllooo. We were _supposed_ to be together. So I stayed with her in hopes of staying on top. Besides, now I've gotten myself into a bit of a mess involving a baby. Not much I can really do now.

"Finn! So glad you could make it." Mrs. Fabray gushed as she pulled me in for a quick hug. I smiled nervously into her shoulder. "Come in, please."

I stepped inside the house, making sure to wipe the bottoms of my shoes on the entrance mat. I glanced around the room, trying not to let out an impressive whistle as I did so. I'd only been in the house two times before, and both times I was in a hurry to leave, so I didn't get much of a good look at the place.

"Dinner's almost ready. Quinn is just upstairs getting-"

"Finn?" I heard my girlfriend. I inwardly cringed. Why? "Mom, is that Finn?"

"Yes sweetheart!" her mother clarified for her. The sound of footsteps and a few seconds later, Quinn was in the doorway with her eyes set on me and that small devilish smile she seemed to always have. She was barefoot in a short yellow sundress. It was pretty.

"Can you come with me? I want to have a talk before we have dinner." Quinn demanded more than she asked, her eyes seeming as if they were burning a hole on my skin from the seriousness of her stare. I nodded uncomfortably and followed her, but not before giving Mrs. Fabray a smile and a 'I'll be right back'.

I followed her up the staircase where on either side of us the walls were filled and filled with photos of Quinn. From a small baby to a toddler to a child, etc. etc., right up to now. The most recent photos were her senior year pictures. I wondered what mine would have looked like if I had gotten them? I was too broke to afford any, and the standard yearbook senior photos I had missed out on. Oh well.

"So what's up?" I asked after she shut the door and we were safe and sound in her room. I sat down on her bed, it creaking when I let my full weight rest on it. Some of the yearbooks that were on the mattress fell toward me. Did I really weigh _that_ much?

"It's about the baby." Quinn answered. I nodded, expecting that to be what this was about.

"What about baby Drizzle?"

Quinn shot a piercing look in my direction. "Finn, what have I _told_ you about that stupid name! I am not naming my baby Drizzle!"

"You mean _our_ baby."

"What?" There was a second or two of awkward and confused silence before Quinn shook her head. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I mean, our baby. You know what I mean, stop being stupid."

"Sometimes I don't think you're including me as much as I should be included in decisions about our baby." I complained quietly. Quinn just folded her arms over her stomach. "I mean, I know you're the mom and everything but... but I'm the dad! I'm _something_!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Anybody can be a father."

I frowned and furrowed my brows. That hurt. Bad. "Quinn-"

"Finn, Quinn! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Quinn huffed irritably as if she was just trying to get me to shut up. "I'm just really stressed out right now, and... let's just go eat."

"Are we gonna-"

"Yes, we're going to tell them."

I bit my lip and stood up off the bed, once more following Quinn. I wasn't ready for this, not for the shit storm that was about to brew in less than 20 minutes. Every step down the stairs I took led me closer to my doom.

_What if I don't make it out alive? Oh God, I'm only 18! I can't die yet, I've got so much to left to do, so much to live for... football, glee, uh... okay maybe not a lot, but that doesn't mean I can just up and die right now! Okay, maybe I can make a break for the front door and just run. Running will work. I can just leave and pretend like this never happened. Ugh but what about the baby? I can't leave my child, I never could. Even though it's probably just one of those weird little fetus things I learned about in science class right now, still. I'm going to be a good dad. I swear._

"Um, Finn, you can sit down, you know." Mr. Fabray interrupted my thoughts. I looked around the table, noticing that everyone had sat down and was getting ready to eat except for myself. I felt my face flush and quickly took a seat, feeling the chair crack a bit beneath me. Everyone gave me strange look. Maybe I shouldn't have sat down so hard. "Be careful, that chair costs more than your life."

I didn't know if Mr. Fabray was being serious or if he was just joking even though he was laughing a little.

_Maybe-_

"So," Mr. Fabray took a sip of his wine, "haven't seen you in a bit, Finn. How's it going at school? Still on the football team? Good grades?" His light gray eyes were staring into my soul, just like Quinn's did. Now I knew where she got that from.

"Yes sir, quarterback still. Grades are... okay."

"Any other extracurricular activities?" Mrs. Fabray cut in eagerly. "You know, it's good to have a well balanced course list. It'll help you get into college easier."

I swallowed hard, feeling my body temperature rise. Sweat was starting to bead on my neck and it was suddenly hot and stuffy in the room. "Actually, I'm in the glee club if that counts for anything."

"Glee?" Mr. Fabray questioned. "Like that little song group that Quinn's in? _You're_ in it?"

I nodded.

"That's strange."

"_Dad_-"

"Anyway," Mr. Fabray paid no mind to Quinn. Probably a good thing. I should take pointers. "Colleges. Got any in mind?"

I shook my head. I haven't really given a single thought to college until recently. "I mean, I'm sort of expecting to get a football scholarship, but I don't know anything else. Like, I'm not sure which college I'm interested in, or what I'd go for."

"You're expecting to get a football scholarship?"

"Well, yeah."

Mr. Fabray shook his head. He wasn't pleased with my answer. What was wrong with it? "You can't just expect to get into college on a scholarship, and you really should know what you'd want to go for! It's not like you would just go to college to play football and that's it."

_Really? Whoa. I didn't know that._

"I know." I lied. I didn't want to seem like a total idiot in front of Quinn's parents. "I just... I'm still thinking about it."

"Well you should figure it out soon. Senior year isn't going to last forever. You need to make sure you get good grades so that you'll be elligible for academic scholarships, too. Get yourself into a good college and find a noble profession!"

I nodded.

"Okay, enough about all this school stuff." Mrs. Fabray intervened, obviously becoming bored. A loving smile grew on her face. "How are you and my daughter doing?"

I looked from Mrs. Fabray to Mr. Fabray, who were both watching me expectantly. I turned to Quinn who sat across from me at the table. Her eyes were on me as well.

_Why is it so hot in here?_

"Uh," I managed to squeak out.

_How do I answer that? Should I say we're fine? But what about the baby... was I supposed to break it to them? Quinn didn't tell me what I should say. Okay, maybe if I just don't answer, they'll forget I exist and move onto something else. Yeah, that'll wor-_

"I'm pregnant."

And just like that, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Reviews are lovely, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbara Berry.<p>

Someday, that name would be in shining lights. No, not would. _Will._ It _will_ be in shining lights, and I'll be the star of numerous hit Broadway musicals. I had no doubt about it. I already had it all planned out.

I'd have my penthouse apartment in the heart of New York City, just a quick brisk walk from the theatre in which most of the greatest major musical productions took place. I'd have my own web page that would showcase all of my artistic talent and abilities as well as my own personal assistant at the casting agency who would tend to it and all the amazing offers I'd receive. I'll be on tour around the world performing on the stage at least 8 out of the 12 months in the year, and I'll have a huge custom built trophy showcase in my living room that would house every single award I could have received.

Yes. That was the plan, and I've had it in place for as long as I can remember. Nothing or nobody would get in my way. I mean, how could it? I've already got a full ride scholarship to Julliard. _Julliard!_

I had the biggest smile on as I slipped into my coat. I was just so excited for the future! I couldn't wait. Time was just going by so slow. I was ready for high school to be over so I can get this show on the road.

I looked over at the clock. 8:45pm.

_I should try to get home by 10:00pm at the latest. You never know what can happen being out after dark all alone._

After lacing up my shoes I hurried out the door and down the front porch steps, beginning my journey to the postal office to pick up my mail. Yes I had a mail box but I was paranoid of someone reaching their grubby hands into it and taking what was rightfully mine! You can never be too safe in this town. Speaking of safe, I really should just drive...

_Nah, it's not that far away and it's nice to get some fresh air every now and then._

Thoughts of New York and my future flooded my head again, making me smile, but the smile didn't last for long. I was always so strung up on my future and myself, but once in a while I stopped to think about what it'd be like... being out there in New York, all alone, none of my friends. I hated sad thoughts like those.

At first it was all a competition to me. I wanted to be the best and I wanted the whole club to revolve around me and my musical talent, but over time that faded away. I really grew up a lot in the past two years, especially with the help of the glee club. I mean, I really loved those guys. They were my _friends_ and they meant everything to me! Well, some of them I might not prefer over the rest, but still. You get the point.

_It'd be so nice if they had the same dreams as myself. It'd be wonderful to be performing on stage in New York with them rather than alone. But what are the possibilities of that happening? Everybody has their own dreams, I need to remember that. _

I've really been trying to push them to do their best this year. A part of me deep down thinks that if I can get them as excited as I am about performing then they'd somehow want to share my dream of being on Broadway! Does that make me selfish? Maybe a little, but it's because I hate having to chose! My friends or my future... I've made up my mind already, but it wouldn't hurt to try to get the two to become a package deal!

I sighed. There wasn't much time left before the end of the year, which means I only have a little bit of time left with everyone before everyone parts ways... for the most part, anyhow. Mercedes wants to become an R&B artist and is planning on going to New York herself in hopes of attending Julliard, which makes me happy. It'd be nice to have a familiar face there! Kurt as well, of course. He wont stop until he's in New York either on the stage or as a fashion designer. He's sort of torn between the two, but whichever he chooses I'll be right behind him.

As for the rest of the group, their dreams are very different. Tina and Mike have decided that they wanted to head off to Florida for a brand new start away from cold Ohio, and Brittany is... well, I have no idea what she's planning on doing. Santana either, actually. Sam wants to go to a graphic design school so that he can learn more about comic books and the whole process of creating and designing them. I'm pretty sure he wants to be a comic book illustrator. I'm really hoping that works out for him! Artie wants to get into a film school in LA and work with movies, and Puck wants to build up his pool cleaning business.

That leaves Finn and Quinn, and I have no idea what their plans are. I mean ever since Quinn became pregnant, do they really have a lot of options? I know before everything happened, Finn was really focusing on a football scholarship, but is he even planning on college now? And what about Quinn? I felt bad for the both of them. This was all so unexpected. I especially felt bad for Finn. I don't know why but I just do... there was always something about him that I just felt like he'd have this chance to do something amazing with his life. Not to mention he's always getting chewed out by Quinn for no reason. Poor Finn.

I opened the postal office box and pulled out my mail; a few credit card bills that belonged to my father's and a prospectus from Julliard. Sure I'd already been accepted but I still liked to look through the pages and see what they had in store for me.

I began my walk home, rubbing my hands together. It was really cold out and there was still some snow on the ground. When would it clear up? It's almost spring!

_Hmm. It's only 9:20pm. I think a walk through the park would be nice._

What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, Finn. What could I say about him? He was... _different._ He was sweet, thoughtful, funny, insanely tall and definitely not the brightest crayon in the box, but he had talent. He really did! His voice was _amazing_, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to be on Broadway! Sure he might not have been as swift on his feet, but that voice really did make up for it. It was lots of fun getting to work with him in glee. It was just a shame we didn't get to chat or hang out much other than that. I'd like to have been closer to him.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you,_"

My eyebrows instantly furrowed and I stopped in my tracks.

"_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time._"

That voice... I knew it, but where was it coming from? I looked around until my eyes fell on the swings where a dark figure was sitting. I headed slowly over to them.

"_There's nothing you and I wont do._"

"Well that's romantic, but aren't you with Quinn?" I said with a small laugh. Finn lifted his head instantly with a shocked expression on his face. What was he doing out here all alone?

"Rachel?" Finn asked. I could heart the nervousness in his voice. "Uh, what are- what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I took the a seat on the empty swing that was next to Finn. "I was just going for a walk, wanted to pick up the mail from the post office. What about yourself?"

Finn shrugged. It was hard to see his expression since he had shifted his body, blocking the moonlight from shining on his face. "Just felt like being alone, but I didn't want to be at home."

I stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude then-"

"No, no!" Finn stood up along with me, reaching out to grab my arm which caused me to drop my mail on the ground, getting it covered in snow. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Finn apologized as he reached down to pick it up for me. He wiped each article off onto his jeans and then handed them back to me, but not before he eyed the magazine a bit. "I didn't mean for you to leave either. I don't wanna be alone anymore. Sit with me."

I bit the inside of my lip. Something was up with him. "Is everything okay?" I asked as I took my seat back on the empty swing. Finn did the same, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes and no."

"Yes because...?"

"I'm alive."

I laughed. "And no because...?"

"I just had dinner with Quinn and her parents. She told them that she was pregnant, and oh man..." Finn shook his head. "I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna make it outta that house. Have you ever had a plate thrown at you? Like, _really_ thrown at you. You never really know how fast you can duck until you've got a plate coming straight for your face like a frisbee."

I blinked. "I honestly don't know what to say to that."

"About the whole plate thing?" I nodded. "Yeah, I guess there really isn't much you _can _say."

"Are you alright?"

"Physically yeah. I managed to get out of there without any physical harm, but emotionally... well I guess I'm fine. It's just, you know, this is all happening so fast. Unexpected. I can't explain. I just hate it. I feel so alone, you know?"

I nodded again. "I understand what you mean, and I really hate to see you going through all of this. Especially you. I'm sorry, but you know I never liked Quinn that much-"

"Can't blame you. She's evil."

"But I really thought you were an amazing guy. I still do, really. It sucks having to see you so stressed out about all of this lately. It's really taking it's toll on you." I put my free hand on his shoulder. "You know, if you ever need anything, even to vent about all this baby stress or Quinn, you can come to me. I know we're not really that close, but still. Alright?"

Finn gave a small smile. "Thanks, I might have to take you up on that offer sometime."

I wanted to look away but for some reason, he kept his eyes locked right on mine and it just had me mesmerized. In the moon light his eyes were absolutely _adorable_. How have I not have noticed his eyes before?

_Don't think like that, he's with Quinn. Besides, he's already made it pretty clear before that he only regarded you as a friend and nothing more. Remember when you left the glee club and he tried to get you back in? You thought that he actually liked you and you could have sworn there was something there, but in the end, he had just claimed it was because he thought you were a good person to have around and that glee wouldn't be as successful without you. That's all._

"Oh! Um," Finn finally tore his eyes away from my own, allowing me to finally focus on something other than his adorable eyes. "Anyway, uh, so uh, what's that?" He pointed to the magazine in my hand. "Julliard?"

"It's a prospectus to Julliard." I said confidently. "I've already been accepted with a full scholarship there, but I just liked to look through their magazine still, so I had them send one."

Finn furrowed his brows and licked his lips. "Whats Julliard?"

For a moment I thought that my heart stopped. What's Julliard? Really? How could anybody not know what Juliard was! Poor Finn, had he been living under a rock all his life?

"You're kidding."

"No?"

"Julliard is _the_ best school for the arts in the _world!_" I gushed cheerfully. Finn's look of confusion turned to one of amusement as he watched me spazz over it. I noticed a small smile had begun to show itself on his face. "Music, dancing, theatre- oh my goodness, it's a dream school!"

"And you're going?"

"Yes!" I squealed. "It's the best school that I could possibly attend in hopes of helping me achieve my dreams of being on Broadway. With Julliard, nothing can stop me!"

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Congratulations, Rach. You really do deserve it." Finn said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"Have you applied to any colleges yet? Any idea of what you're doing?"

Finn's smile fell from his face and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I don't know what I wanna do. All I know is that I could really use that football scholarship to get into college, you know? I wanna be able to get a good job and not just be some dead beat. I wanna be something."

"Well you like football, so maybe you can become a pro football player someday." I suggested, trying to cheer him up. He just shrugged.

"Maybe. I dunno. I mean football is great, but is that what I really wanna focus on for the rest of my life?"

"There's always music," I added. It was a long shot, but why not just throw it in the mix? "I mean, you're so good in glee club. Did you ever think about focusing on a career in music or performing arts maybe?"

Finn gave me a blank look. What? "You're funny."

"I'm being serious."

"I don't like music _that_ much." he scoffed, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not a loser."

I felt my face grow heated and stood up instantly. "A loser? Is that what you think I am?"

"What? No no no! No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"It's just _what_."

Finn's eyes stayed focus on my own, his mouth opening and closing with no words being formed. Eventually he just let out a long defeated sigh and hung his head. "I don't think you're a loser, Rachel." I heard his muffled voice. "You're actually the most talented person I know, and it just makes me realize how _un-_talented I am. That's all."

My anger was subsiding and now I felt bad. I sat back down. "Finn, you're not un-talented at all."

"I'm still not Broadway material."

My eyebrows raised in amusement. "You're actually interested in performing?"

Finn lifted his head back up. "No."

"You're so confusing."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," he argued, sounding defeated and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna sound rude, I don't mean to be. I'm just uncomfortable talking about it. I hope you understand."

I nodded, even though I still thought he was acting strange. "It's okay. You know, it's getting really late and I need to get home, so I should probably start heading back now."

"Let me walk you home? I'd like to talk to you more." Finn offered, standing him. He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it, standing up along with him. "It's been a while since we've done any songs together in glee, you know."

"Well at sectionals we did one."

"That was months ago!" Finn waved my answer away. "Our voices go so good together, you know, so I was thinking that maybe we can do a duet together? Mr. Schue was talking about duets a couple days ago. So what do you say?"

I smiled and nodded as we walked together out of the park. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Cool, cause it'd give us a chance to hang out a bit more too."

"So now all of a sudden you want to hang out?"

Finn laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well you know, you _did_ offer to listen to me vent about Quinn. I plan on taking full advantage of that offer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo, chapter 4! Enjoy! Reviews are lovely!**

**& Just FYI, there is going to be a sequel to this story. This story is FAR from being over, but just letting you know that there is a LOT in store for this story ;)**

* * *

><p>QUINN'S POV<p>

I walked through the halls with my hands cradling my belly. People stared as usual, but I kept my head high. I wasn't going to let anyone think I was feeling less than perfect just because of this little mistake.

"_I'm pregnant."_

_The room went silent before my father broke it with a roaring, "WHAT! How could you? This can't be possible-"_

"_It was an accident," I dropped my head in shame. From the corner of my eyes I could see Finn who seemed as if he was about to start hyperventilating. Under pressure he was less of a man than he already was. "I swear."_

_My mother stood up and left the room, unable to even cope with the news. _

"_I thought you were my good little girl." _

"_She still is, sir, we didn't even have s-"_

"_Save it, Finn. I can't believe you two!" My father screamed as he swiped at his glass, causing it to break against the wall. "And you! How dare you do this to my daughter!" _

"_I-"_

The next thing I knew, my father was throwing everything within his reach at Finn while Finn ducked and dodged, trying not to get hit. When my dad went to reach for something else, Finn took it as the chance to bolt out the front door. I haven't heard from him since then.

"Why weren't you at my locker? I told you to meet me there when I texted you last night." I said sharply to Puck who had just shut his locker door. He leaned against it with a smug look.

"Whoa, calm it Baby Bump. I was on my way. What's the deal?"

"It's serious."

"More serious than me knocking you up?" There was that smug look again. I scoffed.

"Finn and I had dinner last night with my parents, and... we told them."

Puck's smugness was replaced with one of curiosity and a hint of irritability. "So?"

"They kicked me out."

Puck looked at me for a long, hard moment as he chewed on the inside of his lip. "So?"

"_Puck!_"

"Come stay with me," he added quickly with a smile. "It's just me and my mom and she's never home anyway. Besides, she likes you. It's all good."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, Finn-"

"What about Finn?" he asked heatedly. "He's not the father of this baby. _I am._ And I'm _not_ a deadbeat. My father was, but I'm not. I'm going to help take care of you guys!"

"Okay. Fine, but I'm still not even sure if I want to keep it yet."

"That's alright, just come stay with me until everything is all sorted out. Okay?" I nodded. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

"Glee club? Since when do you actually care if you're late or not?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Hey, it's _kind_ of cool!"

"Says Mr. Football Jock."

He ruffled my hair, making me laugh. "So..."

"So...?"

"When are you gonna tell Finn?"

I blinked, all happiness falling away from my face. "I told you, Puck, that I would go to my grave swearing that it's Finn's."

He grabbed my arm, stopping me right outside the door into glee club. "What, so if you actually keep the thing you're gonna go ahead and play house with Finn?"

"It's not a thing-"

"He doesn't even know the first thing about providing!"

"Finn is a good guy." I said confidently.

"That doesn't mean anything," Puck scoffed. "I mean how much has he given you for hospital bills and stuff? Huh?"

I felt my face grow warm. "So what. You've only given me $20."

"$20 more than he's given you." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "Look, all I'm saying is that you and I? We can _do_ this. I hope you realize that someday." He let go of my arm and walked into the room, leaving me in the doorway where I can see everyone.

I scanned over the rows of chairs. Artie and Tina were talking merrily to each other while Santana and Brittany were whispering about god knows what. Rachel was sitting in between Mercedes and Kurt, and Finn was all the way on the other side, sitting next to Sam, where they were loud and obnoxious. It sounded as if they were reenacting some sort of weird dinosaur movie. I frowned.

_How did I get myself into this mess._

As I watched Finn continue his childish rampage, I felt angry. How could he be happy right now? As far as he knows, he's having a _baby_ and he was almost killed by my father last night. He's not allowed to smile if I can't!

Okay, maybe I was out of hand. Or maybe I wasn't. Whatever. The point is, there's no way I can imagine keeping this baby with Finn. Puck was right, he didn't know the first thing about providing let alone being a dad. Puck, on the other hand...

I turned my sights on Puck who had settled into a seat next to Mike. Puck kept his eyes on me, wearing that smirk that meant he knew he was right about something. Maybe he _was_ right. Maybe the reason why I'm not so open to keeping the baby is because I'd have to raise it with Finn. Puck could be a good father I bet. Maybe I should give him one more chance, just to check things out.

_It doesn't mean I still can't milk Finn for what he's got. I really do need that hospital money._

"Finn, can you act any more like a child?" I asked irritably as I walked toward him, taking the empty seat to his right. When he noticed me, he instantly shut him mouth and sat still, seeming unsure of what to say or do.

"Hi Quinn." he said quietly. "Uh, how were things after I left... you know, last night?"

"Fine." _I shouldn't tell him I got kicked out and I'm going to be staying with Puck._ "Nice of you to just run off like a coward, by the way. That was romantic."

Finn went to defend himself but Mr. Schue spoke over him.

"Alright guys, so we've got duets!" he announced, receiving mixed reviews from everyone in the room. Finn had noticeably perked up. "They can be about anything you want, but they're due next Friday. That's plenty of time to pick a song and practice with your partner, so I don't want any excuses."

"Do we get to pick who we do a duet with?" Artie spoke up. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Yes you do! Do you have a partner in mind?"

"How about Tina and I?" he asked with a smile as he looked over to Tina who was sitting next to him. She nodded eagerly and Mr. Schue wrote their names next to each other on the whiteboard.

It went like that for a few seconds, people calling out who they wanted to be partners with and getting their names written on the board. Mercedes and Sam had suspiciously chosen each other way too eagerly for me to overlook. Was something going on with those two? That wasn't what really boggled my mind though.

"Finn and I will be doing a duet together." I announced. Finn's small smile faded quickly.

"Actually, um... I was kind of hoping I can do it with Rachel. It's been a while and our voices go really well together, you know?" he asked nervously, shooting a glance over at Rachel, who had smiled back at him. _That_ was what boggled my mind.

"Please tell me you're-"

"Finn and Rachel," Mr. Schue said as he wrote their names on the board. "Hmm. Puck and Quinn, you two are the last ones left. So you two can work together."

Puck was officially wearing the biggest shit eating grin known to man. I didn't even have to look at him to know it.

"Finn, you and I are going to have a long talk about this later." I elbowed him in the side, making him wince. He furrowed his brows.

"What's the deal?"

"Okay guys, get together with your partners and start discussing your song!" Mr. Schue called out. "Rachel, Finn, can you two come here for a moment?"

Before I could continue to complain about Finn's little stunt, he stood up and headed to the front of the room toward Mr. Schue, along with Rachel. What did he want to talk to them about?

"I have a special job for my two co-captains." he said with a smile, clapping his hands together. "Do you guys have anything important to do after school lets out? Because this is going to take a little bit longer than the rest of the class period."


	5. Chapter 5

**Who doesn't enjoy a little jealously from Finn? ;)**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POV<p>

"Isn't it sort of like, against the rules that Mr. Schue sent us to spy on Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn asked as well pulled out of the McKinley parking lot. I laughed and shook my head.

"We're not spying silly, we're just going to talk to their choreographer."

"That's not cheating?"

"Not at all. Mr. Schue said that choreographers are fair game and that Vocal Adrenaline must have an amazing one who can probably help us get our routine down perfectly. Now if we were going to steal their set list or something like that, _then_ it would be cheating."

Finn nodded, still seeming unsure. "Got it."

A few minutes of silence passed between Finn and I with the radio filling the void. Lady Gaga's Bad Romance was playing quietly through the speakers. Finn scrunched his face up.

"You don't like Lady Gaga?" I asked as I came to a red light. We were close to Carmel High School.

"No," Finn shook his head. "I don't really get what's so great about the dude."

"Lady Gaga is a _girl_, Finn."

"Really?"

"How do you not know this?" I laughed. He shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. "She's a revolution. I mean she's really put her own spin on theatrics in the modern age. She's incredibly artistic and talented, one of most sought after musicians of our time."

"I think she's kinda scary."

"Well what if I wanted our song to be a Lady Gaga song? Specifically the one playing right now." I asked with a grin. Finn's confused look returned to his face.

"Our song?"

"Yeah."

He fumbled with the end of his gray button down shirt. "It's not really that romantic..."

Now it was my turn to wear the confused expression. "It has to be romantic?"

"Well I mean, I was expecting it'd be something less awkward. Revenge? Bad romance? Fashion? That's not really '_our song_' material."

"I didn't know you wanted to do a romantic song for our duet."

"_What?"_ Finn asked frantically, leading himself into a fit of coughs. I almost jumped out of my skin from the abruptness.

"Are you oka-"

"I-I don't want to do a romantic song for our duet," he interjected quickly in between coughs. His face was so red that it looked like he had been out in the sun all day and had forgotten to apply sunblock.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"How far are we from the high school?" Finn asked, ignoring my last question. He had finally stopped coughing and his face was returning to his normal color. I decided to go along with it and just forget about whatever he was talking about because it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

_If he wasn't talking about having a romantic song for our duet, then he __**had **__to be talking about a song that would be like our special song... but why? I thought that he didn't like me as anything other than a friend? Maybe I'm just reading into things to much, he might have been thinking about Quinn._

"The school's right over there."

"Sorry about my awkwardness back in the car. I don't know what was up with me." Finn apologized as we headed toward the auditorium. "So do you have any ideas on what we could do our duet on?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's alright. And no actually, I'm not really sure, although I totally get that you don't want to do any romantic songs." I joked. Finn laughed.

"Nah, romantic songs are... they're fine."

"It'd probably be a good idea if we stayed away from them anyways. Don't want Quinn to think something's up, you know?" I thought out loud.

Finn's happy expression faded quickly. "I guess," he agreed sullenly.

We flung the doors open to the auditorium, letting ourselves. On the stage we could see Vocal Adrenaline doing what seemed to be warming up or cooling down from a routine that they may have performed. I scanned the place for someone who seemed like they'd be in charge.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Finn gushed, his mouth agape. I laughed and placed my hand to his chin, closing his mouth for him. His eyes fell on me, his look of amazement turning to one that I couldn't quite place. One of his infamous lopsided smirks showed up. Goodness was he cute. "Your hand is soft."

I pulled my hand back. "You're weird."

"You like it." He grabbed my hand from my side, his fingers lacing along with mine. "It's like I'm holding a cloud."

"Please don't tell me you seriously just compared my hand to a cloud."

His smirk turned into a full blown smile. I couldn't help but smile back. My stomach felt warm and fuzzy. Why?

_Because he's holding your hand, duh!_

I quickly pulled my hand away. "You know, we really shouldn't be holding hands, especially when we're strictly just friends and duet partners, and not to mention that you're dating Quinn." I spoke quickly, feeling my face fluster. I wasn't going to let myself think that he was into me, not at all. I couldn't.

Finn's smile turned into a frown. "I don-"

"Can I help you?"

Finn and I both turned on our heels instantly, only to be met by a guy with slightly wavy brown hair and green eyes. Now it was _my_ turn for my jaw to drop.

"Oh my god-You're Jesse St. James!"

"Who?" Finn asked.

"And you're Rachel Berry," Jesse responded with a smug smile. "I saw you perform at sectionals a few months ago. You're very talented."

I felt like I could faint. _Thee_ Jesse St. James had just complimented me? Somebody pinch me!

"Seriously, who are you?" Finn continued to be lost in the conversation.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but it's just, we're looking to speak with your choreographer. Our teacher sent us, the co-captains of the glee club, to possibly get some information on how much they'd charge and stuff like that." I spoke over Finn's question, keeping Jesse's attention on me. I couldn't believe it was actually him!

"Choreographer?" Jesse asked curiously. "Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have a choreographer."

"You guys do your own routines? They're so good though!"

"Thanks, I try," Jesse said smugly. My eyes grew wide.

"_You_ come up with them?"

"Why wont either of you two answer my question?" Finn complained heatedly. I shot him a look that meant 'shut-up-i'll-explain-later-if-you-really-have-no-idea-who-jesse-st-james-is'. I don't know if he caught on though.

"Mainly, yes." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "My years and years of dance and ballet really allow me to be able to choreograph those amazing numbers."

I was intrigued. He was so talented! "Wow, I wish I could be able to do that. I've had years of dance and ballet myself but I'm not so sure I could ever pull off the things you can. I'm so envious of your talent!"

Finn scoffed. "I'm talented _too_."

"I could say the same for yours. Your voice is so strong, I almost felt jealous at sectionals." Jesse smiled. "You know, I'd love to get together with you and maybe I can show you a few of my moves, or maybe we can even sing together."

_Was he really offering such an amazing thing?_

"Rachel, we should go." Finn tugged at the sleeve of my sweater. "There's no choreographer so there's no reason to sit here and talk to this guy."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," I sighed. "But you know, it'd be completely against the ethics of competition. It just wouldn't be right."

Jesse nodded. "I understand." He paused for a moment, eyeing Finn. "Well perhaps sometime when we're not worried about competing against each other you can take me up on that offer?"

"No-"

"That sounds amazing." I beamed, cutting Finn off. Finn gave me a shocked expression. What was his issue?

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" Jesse asked, his eyes still on Finn. Finn's eyebrows furrowed as his sight seemed to be set on the collar of Jesse's shirt, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"No, we're just friends." Finn answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Well then," Jesse turned back to me with a smile. "Like I said. You know where to find me."

And with that, Jesse turned on his heel and headed back to the stage, leaving me in awe and Finn in an awkward silent rage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and let me know what you think ( :**

* * *

><p>"I still don't see the big deal about that guy." I said sternly. Rachel had just explained exactly <em>who<em> that Jesse kid was and _why_ he was such a VIP among everyone else in this stupid town, and frankly, I didn't give a damn.

Rachel let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes. "He's very talented, one of the most talented people around here."

"So what, you just like to drool over talented guys?" I accused. "Cause that's what it seemed like you were doing!"

"Excuse me?" she asked heatedly, turning her sights on me instead of the road. One of my brows perked up, I was waiting to hear her explanation, but she didn't say anything.

"You don't like normal guys like me or something? What, cause I don't have 100 years of stupid dance classes and singing lesson under my belt that makes me not as good as him? You know, I bet he couldn't play drums or-or you know, I bet he can't bake a cake as well as I can." I continued to rant. "I bake a _damn_ good cake."

Rachel hit the brakes a little harder than I would have expected, causing me to fly forward just a bit, the seat belt catching me and throwing me back. We were outside of my house. She put the car in park and turned in her seat so that she was facing me, wearing a bewildered expression. I chewed on the inside of my lip, feeling mad myself.

"What is _with_ you lately?" Rachel practically shouted. My own expression of anger turned to one of interest. She was actually yelling at me. "I mean first at the park last night you freaked out about me suggesting you could be on Broadway. Today you were awkward about me joking around and suggesting we sing Bad Romance for our duet, and now you're lecturing me just because I was excited to actually meet Jesse St. James, and you're acting like I'm thinking about _cheating_ on you or something! What is your deal?"

I blinked, not knowing what to say. Was I really acting like that lately? What expression was I wearing now? I was to shocked to think. Oh, maybe it was one of shock. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously Finn, what's up?" she pushed, her voice not as angry as it was a few moments ago. "Talk to me. Please."

I turned away from her, focusing on the dashboard. How could I answer that? I can't tell her the truth... I can't tell her that I was actually _jealous_ of that Jesse guy. I can't even tell her that I liked her. "It's just Quinn and the baby," I lied. "I'm just stressed is all. I dunno."

Her hard stare grew soft, but she still seemed confused. "What does that have to do with you freaking out about last night when I suggested you'd be good on Broadway?"

"Because I just couldn't _be_ on Broadway, not with Quinn and the baby as my main responsibilities." I half-lied.

"What about when I suggested we sing Bad Romance?"

"Quinn was just on my mind. I-I was thinking about what mine and Quinn's song would be." I lied again. Rachel nodded modestly as if what I said had affected her personally.

"So then what was up with you and Jesse? I mean, if I didn't know any better, you seem... jealous."

I felt my ears get hot when she said those last few words. I was too obvious about it. Shit, what can I say to cover my tracks? Think think think.

"Yeah," I said carefully, still thinking about the correct words to put together. "I um, it's just that you know, Quinn hasn't really been paying a lot of attention to me lately. That's all." That seemed like a good reason. Now to finish it up. "I figured that if you liked him then she would to, and it's just, I'm nothing like that Jesse guy. Does that make sense?"

Rachel now wore a look of indifference, a hint of sadness in her eyes. What did I do wrong? "Yeah, that makes sense I guess."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"I'm really sorry about taking all this stress out on you," I apologized honestly. "Let me make it up to you. How about we go bowling tomorrow and then afterwards we can work on our duet?"

Rachel perked up a bit. "That sounds like it'd be fun," She smiled. "What time?"

"How about 6? I'll give you a call."

"Perfect."

I grinned and pushed the car door open, turning to let my feet rest out on the pavement. There was something I had to know before I left.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Jesse?" I asked. "I mean, like like him."

She took a second as if she was thinking it over. "No," she replied. "I don't. It's just that there's not many people in this town that share the same dreams and aspirations and are interested in the same things that I am, so getting to meet him was just exciting because honestly, he's sort of like the male version of me when it comes to wanting to be on Broadway." she continued. "I've heard so much about him and have seen him perform in so many local plays and whatnot, and I thought it'd be really great to perhaps talk to him and maybe share our talent with each other."

I didn't know whether or not that made me feel better or worse, let alone if it even made sense. "So that means you're not interested in dating him? You weren't flirting with him?"

She laughed. "No way, not at all. Even if I were interested in him, we're just too alike. That's not good for a relationship."

It was as if a weight was lifted from my chest. "Oh, cool."

"Besides, he's not much my type. I'm sort of into someone else."

The weight returned, this time heavier than ever. It was one thing to know who she was into, but a totally different ball game when I had no idea who I was up against. "Who?"

She became nervous almost instantly, as if she regretted the words that came out of her mouth. "N-nobody, nevermind. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, faked a cheerful look and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, by the way."

She smiled and nodded as if it meant 'no problem'. I shut the door and stepped back, watching her drive off down the street. My fake smile instantly fell and I stuffed my hands in my pockets, kicking at the pebbles on the sidewalk.

_That was close, she almost caught me. I need to be more cool about this and stop being so obvious. I'd make a horrible spy. If it wasn't for that stupid Jesse St. James... no, forget him. I need to stop worrying about that guy. I have bigger things to worry about, namely this unknown dude that Rachel's into. Who could it be?_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open; it was a text from Quinn.

_**Come to Puck's, we need to talk - Q.**_

I was confused. I pressed the reply button and composed my message.

_**What r u doing pucks?**_

It took about five minutes before she answered back, as if she had to think about what she was going to say... or she was making me wait. She did that a lot. I hated it.

_**Duets. Now hurry. - Q.**_

* * *

><p>I walked up the pathway to Puck's front porch, thoughts of Rachel still frantically floating around in my head.<p>

_It definitely isn't anybody on the football team, they're all a bunch of douches and she doesn't like douches. Shit, what if she's into Sam? Sam's on the team and he's like, super sweet and shit. I can't compete with that! His abs are like a brick fucking building!_

I was about to knock on the door when it flung open, Quinn revealing herself. I jumped back, not expecting for her to just do that. "Took you long enough."

"Well I had to walk-"

"Don't you have a car?"

I furrowed my brows. I totally forgot I had a car. "Oh yeah,"

"You're an idiot." Quinn rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest as if it'd help shield me from her words.

"So, duets?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She nodded. "How's it going?"

"Fine, it's fun actually. I haven't done a duet with Puck before so it's different, and plus we've got great song."

"Oh, that's cool. I mean I didn't expect for you guys to already have a song and to be practicing so soon. What song are you guys doing?"

She didn't answer. Her mouth opened and closed as if she had forgotten how to speak. "Which song are we doing?" she repeated my question. I nodded. "Oh, um... uh, we're still debating. That's not the point though. We need to talk."

I nodded and leaned against the house. "What's up?"

"Bills, that's what's up." Quinn scolded. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but sonograms and hospital visits cost money, Finn. Money that I don't have. You need to help!"

I stood up back up straight, feeling for some reason as if I didn't deserve to just lean against the house like that. Not when Quinn was talking to me like I was worthless. "I don't have anything though, you know that. All I have is-"

"I don't _care_ what you do and don't have, Finn. Be a man! Find a job or figure out a way to get money to help pay for this. You're just as responsible as I am!"

"You know I've been looking for a job, it's just that nobodies hiring!"

"Like I said Finn, figure it out. Sell your stuff if you have to. Mow some lawns. I don't care, just... just get the money." she argued, closing her eyes as if she was sick of looking at me. I felt horrible. If I couldn't help with the hospital bills now, what kind of father would I be when baby Drizzle came?

I reached around and grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket, pulling out all of the bills that I had. "Here," I handed her a whopping $42 bucks made up of tens and mostly ones. "That's all I have on me, but... I think I have something in the bank. I'll stop by there later today and I'll drop what I've got off to you tomorrow."

She opened her eyes, staring into my own. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I felt horrible. This was all my fault. "Thank you."

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to make this right. I promise," I whispered into her shoulder. I had to take care of this. I just had to. I had to make this all better. She pulled out of my arms and stepped back.

"I should get back inside, Puck's probably sick of waiting." she said. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled, nodded and headed back inside, leaving me standing out on the front porch. I let out a huge sigh and ran my hands through my hair defeatedly. I was so stressed. I put my now empty wallet back and bounced down the front porch steps, heading back in the direction to my house.

_It doesn't matter who Rachel likes, it really doesn't, because I have responsibilities that I need to take care of. With baby Drizzle and Quinn being at the top of my list right now there's no way that anything could ever happen between Rachel and I. I need to just let it go now before it's too late. Besides, what girl in their right mind would want anything to do with a guy who has a kid who he can barely even afford to take care of? Rachel can be with whoever she wants because she'll never be with me. I need to realize that._

I walked quickly, wanting to get home so that I'd have a lot of sunlight left to spare, because when I got home I was planning on grabbing the lawn mower out of the garage and knocking on every door on my street. I was going to get the money that Quinn needed no matter what.

* * *

><p>QUINN'S POV<p>

"Your boyfriend is stupid. I just hope you know that." Puck laughed as I walked back into his room. He was near his open window where it was obvious that he was listening to Finn and I on the front porch the whole time. "Seriously believing he got you pregnant from a hot tub and now he's forking over his cash? Look at you go."

"Shut up Puck," I breathed. "He only gave me like $40 bucks. That's nothing."

He left his post at the window and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him. I obliged and sat down. "Still wanna go to your grave swearing it's his?"

I didn't answer. Puck just grinned, leaning in to plant a few kisses on my neck. I pulled away.

"_Puck_."

"Aw c'mon. You're already pregnant, it's not like I can do anymore damage." I held my breath. He had a point. "You need to let loose a little."

"Look where that got me the _last _time I did that."

Puck laughed and wrapped an arm around me. "I love you though, and I told you. We can do this." he whispered, leaning in once more. This time, I didn't push him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 7 ;)**

**In response to some comments in the reviews about Quinn; I'm certainly not trying to make her seem sympathetic, and don't worry, she will get what she deserves all in due time! There is a lot in store for this story so you'll just have to wait for it to all unravel ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The screen prompted me for my four digit password.<p>

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, sending grass clippings and sweat flying to their fate on the pavement beneath me. I didn't know if I was sweating so much from the fact that I had just got done mowing seven lawns or that I was being asked this question. Perhaps a mix of both. I punched in my password.

Do I want to make a deposit or a withdrawal?

_Withdrawal. I want to make a withdrawal._

I had made $80 dollars in the past five and a half hours, and that's already including the fee for gasoline for the lawn mower. I felt good about myself. Did this make me an entrepreneur?

_Probably not. Even if it did, there's not enough lawns in Lima that I could mow in order to raise the kind of money I need for baby Drizzle. I need a steady job... ugh, why isn't anyone hiring?_

I'd been searching for a job for the past two weeks, but to no avail was there any openings. It was honestly astonishing how tough it was to get a job around here, even at a small place like a corner store or a food mart.

The screen asked me which account I wanted to withdraw from, giving me a selection between my checking account ($3.24 balance), savings account ($.04 balance), and my second savings account ($4,228), also known as my college fund. I pressed the last option. The screen prompted me to enter how much I wanted to take out.

I gulped. This was all I had to rely on to help me with college. I couldn't believe that I seriously had to use it for something other than getting me out of this town. It wasn't much but it was still _something_. Something that I had worked hard to earn myself.

_It doesn't matter, that isn't my future anymore. This money doesn't belong to me. I need to take care of baby Drizzle. I can't let her down._

I took as much as I could out in increments of $20, which totalled up to $4,220. It felt crazy to hold all that cash in my hands, almost unreal. I just wanted to throw it in the air. I didn't though, for obvious reasons. I counted it to make sure the ATM didn't cheat me. When I was content, I grouped it with the $80 I had made just a few hours before. $4,300.

I smiled. This should help out more than enough with hospital bills and baby stuff! I mean, how much could a baby that's not even born yet cost?

As I went to fold the wad of cash up to stow away in my pocket, I remembered that I had set a 'date' with Rachel tomorrow to go bowling. I needed to have just a few bucks on me.

My smile faded. Did this make me a bad father-to-be if I kept just a little bit of the money on me? I had to think about it. Quinn would literally have all of my money after I gave this to her, leaving me with nothing. I should keep something for myself.

I took out a $20 and stuffed it away in a different pocket, then continued to stow away the wad of cash. For some reason I was paranoid of karma coming to kick my ass for this... however that karma stuff worked.

I got my ATM card back as well as a receipt. I pulled out my phone, bringing up Quinn's number.

_**Hey u home? I got some money 4 u and the baby**_

This time it didn't take long for her to answer back.

_**Still at Pucks, you can stop by. I'll be waiting on the porch. - Q.**_

Quinn was still at Pucks? Holy hell, they must be serious about their duet!

I looked up at the sky. It was littered with stars and the moon was insanely bright. I wish I knew what time it was - I was sure it was definitely after 9pm though.

I headed toward my car, thinking about my future... then I stopped, because I didn't have one anymore. Not one that I had any say so in at least. I didn't get to make decisions now. My path was already paved, and now I had to walk it.

This sort of sucks.

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POV<p>

I stopped pacing back and forth in my room and fell back onto my bed, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes. Why did I have to go and say that I was into someone? I had to learn to watch what I say, especially around Finn. He might not be the most observant person in this town but I certainly wasn't the most subtle either, and it probably wasn't hard for him to pick up the hint that I was talking about him.

_Well if he hadn't of asked me about Jesse then I wouldn't of felt like I had to defend my feelings. _

I let out a long breath of air. Jesse St. James. I really couldn't believe that I had met him today. What an _honor!_ It's such a shame that our glee clubs were competing against each other because I knew that he and I would have gotten along wondrously and would probably have an amazing time singing together. I can't name one other person who could possibly be just as interested in show choir and Broadway just as much as I am in the town, and you know what they say; birds of a feather flock together. Unfortunately with the way things are though, it doesn't look like we'll be singing-let alone flocking-at all.

I pulled my hands away from my face and allowed them to pick at the bottom of my sweater. I had found it rather odd how Finn seemed to get jealous of Jesse today, not that there should have been a reason for him to have been, although he _did_ say that it was because of Quinn, not myself. Like I had told Finn though, it's just that there aren't many like-minded people in this town and I thought it would be fun to perform with him. I had no romantic interest or intentions for Jesse at all. Was he attractive? Incredibly. Was he talented? Amazingly so! But that didn't mean anything when it came to my feelings, which I'm not going to lie about... I sort of had an interest in Finn. It didn't matter though because it was just a silly little crush that nothing would ever develop out of. It couldn't.

_Finn is perfectly happy with Quinn and they're having a baby. If that's not a deal breaker, I don't know what is. Besides, our dreams are just too different. I want to go to New York and be on Broadway. Finn wants... well, football, as far as I know. Soon enough senior year will be over and we'll go our separate ways and my little crush on Finn Hudson will be long forgotten. I mean I barely had feelings for him now as it was, so imagine how quickly I'll be able to forget about him once I leave._

Thinking about it now made it seem a bit tough to imagine that I could just forget about him so easily. What did I even like about him now-what drew me to him? Besides his adorable lopsided smiles and his incredible height... oh, and his quirky dance moves and his innocent personality. His obliviousness was pretty cute too, actually. Oh, and those eyes!

_See? It's mainly just looks-I can get over him easily no problem. Lust is what it was._

But then I remembered how he had tracked me down and convinced me to re-join the glee club because he felt that they needed me and because he thought I was a good person to have around, and that time he had bought Sam's guitar back to give to him when he heard that Sam had to sell it for the money. Not to mention how he stood up for Kurt against the school bullies who, for the most part, where his own teammates. And he was always there to give Artie a hand when stairs were involved, not complaining a bit.

I groaned in annoyance with myself. I had to stop thinking. Just. Stop. Thinking. I may not have liked Finn _that_ much but it was hard to lie and say that those quirks of his made me _not_ want to let myself go ahead and like him more. I couldn't do that though. This was as far as I was going to allow myself to get interested in him. I wouldn't hurt myself. We would just be friends and nothing more.

I sat up, my feet hanging off the side of the bed. I grabbed my phone from my night stand and flipped it open, beginning a message to Finn.

_**Hey Finn, do you think I could possibly get a ride to the bowling alley with you tomorrow? I figure it'd be better to just drive together if we're going to be hanging out and working on our duet afterwards. xoxo**_

It didn't take more than 40 seconds for a reply from him, which made me smile for some reason.

_**for sure i will be there 6 sharp. bring ur game im not gonna go easy on u! :)**_

My smile widened when I had read his text. He was such a dork.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 for my lovely readers; I hate to keep you waiting ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I wont lie, they fuel me to write/update quicker!**

* * *

><p>Something was up with Quinn, but for some reason I just couldn't put my finger on it.<p>

I held the door to the bowling alley open for Rachel who gave me a gracious smile and a small nod in lieu of a thank you. I smiled back, twice as bright-it was hard not to. Rachel just had that effect on me, even when my head was clouded with thoughts of my insane girlfriend and her more than seemingly-odd _duet project_ with my best friend Puck.

"I'm going to go and use the restroom for a moment, do you think you can find us a table?" Rachel asked, peering up at me with her adorable brown eyes. She was so short that I just wanted to pick her up and carry her everywhere. My smile widened at the thought.

"Sure thing, but be careful-don't fall in." I joked. "I don't wanna have to come in there and rescue you. People would probably think I'm weird for being in the girls bathroom."

"Is that a midget joke?" she tried to seem slightly offended but it wasn't working. One of my brows perked up as my smile turned more to a lopsided smirk.

"What if it is?"

"Then I may just have to embarrass you." she said nonchalantly, turning toward the lanes. I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. Embarrass me? _Please_. Bowling was as easy as breathing to me-I was a champ at bowling. I had this in the bag.

"We'll see about that. Now hurry so I can make you eat your words!" I nudged her forward, urging for her to head toward the bathrooms. She giggled and scurried off, leaving me amidst the surprisingly small crowd for a Saturday evening at the bowling alley. I decided to go with the table that was closest to the concession stands for reasons that were obvious. It smelled _awesome_.

I felt my stomach growl. I had forgotten to eat before I picked Rachel up to go bowling and now I was going to pay for my mistakes. Besides, it wasn't like I had much time to focus on eating anyways, which is amazing since I _always_ had time for food, but with Quinn and her antics infecting my head it made it hard to think about anything other than breathing and using the bathroom.

I palmed my face at that thought. That made me sound so stupid.

Still, what was up with Quinn? I knew she had been assigned to be partners with Puck for the duets which I totally understand, but it just seemed like she was spending an oddly large amount of time with him lately, especially today... I mean we _just_ got the glee assignment today and just like that, they were working on it. Didn't that seem a little fast? Especially for those two, who I'm pretty sure are the least interested members of the glee club. Even Rachel and I, the friggin _co-captains_ of the glee club, don't get to work that fast on assignments! Hell, we haven't even discussed which song we'd sing yet.

It wasn't even just the assignment though. I've been noticing them hanging out around each other a lot in school lately and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel a bit confused. Why were my best friend and my girlfriend talking to each other so much? Was I missing something?

_Oh, my birthday is coming up later this month-maybe they're planning a surprise party for me?_

I shook my head. That was a stupid idea, even for _me _to think. Last year, Quinn paid no attention to my birthday. Nobody did, except for Puck and Rachel who had gotten me a dime bag of weed and some strange birthday card that sang when you opened it respectively. I was still grateful for what I received, even if I may or may not have had some strange allergic reaction to the weed that caused me to itch all over my face and throat and if the card sort of creeped me out. It was the thoughts that were worth counting or something like that.

"You alright?" Rachel's words brought me out of my thoughts and back to the real world. I noticed that I had been staring quite hardly at a spot on the table where a piece of it had been chipped off. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, just thinking." I assured her. She took a seat across from me, playing with the ends of the sleeves of her powdered grey sweater. She was so cute.

"About Quinn?" she asked. I nodded again. "Everything alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah, just... you know, she and Puck have been hanging out a lot. I don't know why I'm worrying so much about it though, it's not like I'm jealous." I was completely honest. I really wasn't. I just didn't understand what was going on with them. "I mean yesterday they were together _all day_ from the time school let out to as late as like, nine at night. Possibly even later."

She furrowed her brows together in confusion. "How do you know they were together that late?"

"I had to drop off some money, you know, for hospital bills and stuff for baby Drizzle." I informed her. "I didn't get around to dropping it off to her until around nine o'clock and even then she was still at Puck's place. She said they're just working on their duet but you know, it's just odd to see them working so hard on a glee assignment. Not to mention she was in pajamas when I saw her..." I thought out loud, remembering last night when I had given her the money I had saved for college. She seemed so happy to see that I was stepping up and really helping out with the baby. It made me feel a little better about myself, even though I had handed over the only funds I had for my future.

"Maybe she's staying the night?" Rachel suggested.

"Her parents _never_ let her stay the night at other peoples' houses, especially another guys."

"Well," She chewed at her bottom lip for a moment. "I don't know. I don't want to just assume anything because I don't know anything about the situation, so maybe jumping to conclusions might not be the best thing to do."

I nodded, agreeing with her. Maybe I was just looking to far into things. I just had to chill out. "You're right."

"Everything is going good with the pregnancy though? You said you dropped off some money for the baby-it's good to know that you're really taking responsibility, Finn. Not a lot of men are brave enough to do that. I'm proud of you." She smiled at me. I shrugged and looked down at my hands, letting out a long sigh. Her smile turned into a frown. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just-No," I answered. "I'm glad to know you're proud of me, and I mean, I feel pretty good about it too and all, but... the money I gave to her for baby Drizzle was my college fund." I paused and looked up to see Rachel wearing a look of immense interest.

"Your _college fund?_"

"It wasn't a lot, but it was all I had to get me out of this place and into a college somewhere else where I could make something out of myself." I continued. "I guess there's nothing I can do now but stay here and raise Drizzle with Quinn, though."

The idea of having to stay with Quinn to raise our daughter in this town, keeping me from my dreams of becoming something, made my chest burn with annoyance. Rachel continued to watch, but her expression of interest turned to one of sorrow.

"I didn't ask for this life, I don't want it! I want to _do_ something-I'm not sure what I want to do, but I know it's not this." I lashed out, unaware of the anger that I had pent up inside of me. I instantly felt horrible though. "Oh my god...I'm so selfish."

"Hey," Rachel placed her hand atop my own fidgeting ones. "It's all going to be okay."

I furrowed my brows. How could she be so calm about this? "Impossible."

"Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean your life is over."

I shook my head. "It's not even about the baby, really. I mean sure she's unexpected, but I've learned to understand that hey, I can still be happy, it's just... it's _Quinn_."

"Quinn... but what do you mean? You can't be happy with her?" I shook my head. "Don't you love her though?"

"I don't know," I buried my face into the palms of my hands. I was rambling and I knew it, but I was telling the truth. I just needed to spill my thoughts and feelings out and apparently my mind and body felt like right now, in the middle of a bowling alley with Rachel Berry, a girl who was barely a friend of mine, was the right time to do so. "I just don't know anymore."

From between my fingers I could see Rachel who folded her arms across her chest, leaning forward against the table. "So you think you've fallen out of love with her."

"I never was in love with her."

"You've been with her for a year!" Rachel shrieked, taking this a lot more seriously than I would have expected her to. "You don't just stay with someone for a year if you're not in love with them!"

I tore my hands away and looked her dead in the eyes. "Look, it just seemed like the right thing to do, alright? I mean she was the head cheerleader, I was the captain of the football team..."

"So it was a popularity thing."

I hated the way she said that, making me feeling as if I was one of those guys that you see in the movies and read about in books who were way too worried about where they stand on the social ladder in high school. Then I realized I actually _was_ just like those guys.

I nodded shamefully. "I guess."

Her frown returned, this time seeming more directed toward me and not at what was making me feel so down. "I'd hate to make you feel even worse about yourself Finn Hudson, but I must admit that I am quite disappointed in you at this point in time."

I let out a long distressed breath. "I get it and I understand that, but right now, _please_ Rachel," I pleaded. "Can you just not judge me? I'm so sick of being judged and having all these high expectations from everyone only to let them down. Right now I just need a friend-someone to listen to me and help me and not completely hate my guts for my stupid decisions-and the only person I have that's even close to that is you," It came out like word vomit, amazing even myself with what I had actually just said. "Because everyone else already has their thoughts and ideas about me. They all expect from me. You're the only one that doesn't. It's like we have this totally clean slate, and I like that."

Her demeanor softened. "I never expected to hear anything like that from you, Finn." I offered her a hesitant smile.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"Well then," she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and gave me a small, reassuring smile. "If we're going to be friends as well as partners, the least I can do is try to help you out with your problems."

My hesitant smile was no longer hesitant. "I doubt you'd be able to help, but it'd do wonders if you'd maybe just listen to me vent and complain."

Rachel nodded and stood up. "Of course. How about we get something to snack on while we talk about this, then we can do some bowling."

"Oh, um," I stammered, trying to figure out how I could get around telling her that I didn't have enough money-it was either food or bowling, and I'd already promised to go bowling with her. "I'm not really hungry. You can get something though."

"Are you sure? They've got nachos, and I _know_ you love those."

"Really, I'm sure."

Right when she was about to counter my objection, my stomach let out a rumble that even a deaf man could hear. My face flushed red in embarrassment. I probably seemed like one of those girls who were shy to eat around their date in fear of them seeming fat. Oh god. That's probably even worse than the actual fact that I was broke.

Rachel crossed her arms and glared at me.

"_Finn._"

I focused on the zipper of my jeans, hoping that Rachel would just walk off and forget this ever happened, but she stood her ground. It wasn't for long though because after a few more strung out seconds I heard her shuffle away toward the concession stand and away from our table. I let out the breath of air that I hadn't even realized I was holding in and looked up. Thank goodness that was over.

My stomach let out another rumble, making me feel sick this time, almost as if I was about to start dry heaving. This night was not going to be pretty.

_Just don't think about it so much, the hunger pains will pass. Focus on Rachel-soon she'll be back and I'll be able to talk to her about everything. I'll feel so much better then. Now that I think about it, Rachel looks really pretty today. She should wear jeans more often, they fit her really nice. A little too nice... okay, stop it stop it. I already decided that nothing between Rachel and I could happen, I've got to stop thinking like this. We're just friends. That's. It._

"Here you go."

A small basket of nachos drenched in cheese was pushed in front of me. My mouth started watering the instant my eyes set sight on them. I looked up at Rachel who was taking her seat across from me with her own small basket of nachos, only without the cheese.

"I know you like cheese on them because you're always drowning your nachos in cheese at school." She put down a cup full of a dark liquid next to my nachos as well. "It's cola."

My stomach was officially trying to kill me for not digging into the deliciousness that sat in front of me. "Rachel-"

"Hush up and eat," Rachel cut me off as she nibbled on a nacho. I went to object once more but she shook her head. "It's okay. I understand."

I furrowed my brows. "You... do?"

"Yes."

I palmed the back of my neck nervously. "Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed about it Finn, it's okay." She gave me a warm smile. "I'm your friend, and friends do things for each other... like buy each other nachos!"

I shifted in my seat, trying to hold back from grabbing a handful of the cheesy nachos in front of me and just stuffing them into my mouth. "But-"

"Please, Finn. Just eat them."

I opened my mouth to argue but I quickly closed it when I realized that I didn't know what else to say. I should be grateful that Rachel was nice enough to actually get me something to eat. I had nothing to be embarrassed about; she had said so herself. There was only one thing I _could_ say as I went to grab a cheese-drenched chip.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh-oh! Just a few more chapters until the confrontation between Finn & Quinn! ;)**

**PS: I've changed the title of this story from The Mixed Tape: Untitled to Maybe Memories. The reason I did this was because the whole mixed tape theme wont make sense/be used until the sequel.**

**Enjoy 3 **

* * *

><p>I laughed and tossed a pillow at Rachel. She held her arms up to shield herself from the assault. "Shut up!" I shouted playfully. She just continued to giggle madly on the other side of the room.<p>

"I'm just saying you have a great voice! That's all!" Rachel defended herself as she sat in the small arm chair that was near the window. "You should really think about it."

"Yeah right," I scoffed with a smirk. She had been hounding me for the past few minutes, encouraging me to at least _apply_ to Julliard. I kept shooting down her suggestions though. It wasn't because I didn't want to go to Julliard-trust me, that was far from the fact. It was just that I was shy about it. "I mean, it's not like it's totally normal for a guy to just want to go to college to learn about performing in hopes of getting on Broadway. People will probably make fun of me."

Rachel grinned wickedly. "I never said anything about Broadway. Finn Hudson, did you just admit that you _want_ to be on Broadway?"

I gulped. "N-no!"

"Yes you do!"

_I just want to go wherever you're going._

"Honestly, I don't know _what_ I want to do." I sighed, not even feeling like putting up a fight. "It'd be cool though, you know. To be on Broadway, I mean. I guess I could always keep it as an option."

Rachel seemed joyful at my open-mindedness towards the possibility of attending Julliard. "Well is there anything else you can think about doing with the rest of your life? Anything else you could imagine going to college for?"

I was about to reply with a 'not really' when I remembered that it didn't matter. "I can't go anyways, even if I wanted to. I have to stay here and take care of baby Drizzle, remember?" I reminded her. Rachel's face fell.

"That doesn't mean you still can't go to college, Finn. I'm sure that Quinn will understand for you wanted to go and better yourself in hopes of being able to provide for her and the baby more." Rachel answered.

"I'd be so far away though."

"Not if you attend a local college, and even if you did go to a school that was far from Quinn and the baby it doesn't mean that you can't come visit or they can't tag along with you."

I thought this over for a second. She did have a point. "Quinn wouldn't want to leave Lima, that's for sure. So I'd have to either stay here or do visits. But that still doesn't deal with the fact that I have absolutely no money to pay for college."

"Scholarships!" Rachel practically yelled. I actually jumped a bit. "There's _tons_ of scholarships, Finn. I'm sure you can find-"

"I've already looked, I can't apply for any of the academic scholarships because my grades aren't exactly scholarship-worthy," I huffed. "All I've got going for me is the possibility of a football scholarship."

"That's a really big possibility, Finn. You're great at football so that's perfect!" she beamed. I couldn't help but smile shyly. "You know, there's also the possibility of you getting a scholarship for being in glee, you know. Have you applied for that one?"

I furrowed my brows. There was a scholarship for that? "No, I haven't. Should I?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel gawked. "Of course you should! Oh my goodness, Finn, you're _so_ talented that you're just _bound_ to get that scholarship!"

I fumbled with my fingers. "I dunno. I mean, like I said, people will make f-"

"Stop worrying so much about what people think and just do what makes you happy." She interrupted me mid-sentence. "It's not like you have to use the scholarship if you use it. It'd be nice to just have the option, if anything."

She had a point. A good one. "Well what if I didn't get the scholarship but I made it into Julliard? How would I be able to afford school? And isn't it kind of late now anyway-I thought we were supposed to apply for scholarships earlier this year."

She smiled as if she knew something that I didn't. I felt like I was sitting on her bed in nothing but my underwear. "Julliard has a very good financial aid program. If you can get accepted then you'll be fine, they'll help you. And on terms of the scholarships, you never know. It's still worth a shot."

"I'll think about it." I took a sip of my drink, trying not to dwell on the idea of financial aid for college. I had heard horror stories where people were paying off college debt for the rest of their lives because of financial aid. Besides, you had to meet a certain criteria to even quality to receive it.

"Good," she said. "And hey, just _saying_, if you got into Julliard or some other school near Julliard in New York on one of those scholarships, we could totally share an apartment together!" I almost spit my Pepsi all over the place when she mentioned that. I'm glad I didn't-I don't think she'd appreciate a brown tint in her white drapes. "Think about it; it'd save us a lot of money. It's just a suggestion though, nothing really,"

"No no, that sounds like a great idea."

_An amazing idea, actually._

"And you'd be able to save up money to take trips back home to visit Quinn and the baby all the time. Unless you wanted to actually stay here go to a local community college of course. If you did that you'd save even more money because you'd get to stay at home, but you don't really get the best education at community colleges, plus I have a feeling you'd have an amazing experience in New York."

"Totally."

That was all I could manage to say as the idea of being able to share an apartment with Rachel floated around in my head. It'd be _awesome_. We could stay up watching movies all night, help each other with college projects, cook dinner together... maybe during thunder storms she'd even get scared and want to sleep with me.

_And then I could put my arm around her, and she'd tell me how safe she felt when I was holding her, and she'd lean in for a kiss and we'd m-_

My phone buzzed. I sighed. I was having such great thoughts.

I flipped my phone open only to be greeted with a message from Quinn.

_**Where are you and what are you doing? I haven't heard from you all day and you weren't at your house when I stopped over. - Q.**_

I sighed and hit the reply button.

_** rachels whats up?**_

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. I just nodded. "Everything alright?"

_**What are you doing at the midgets house? - Q.**_

"Yeah, she's just getting on my case for being with you. That's all."

_**cant u b nice for once? we are just hangin out. **_

Rachel frowned. "I don't understand why she hates me, I've never done anything to her."

_**You know I don't like man-hands, Finn. I don't want you hanging out with that freak. Now get out of there before she infects you with her crazy and meet me at Pucks. We need to talk about this. - Q.**_

"It's because she's jealous, Rachel." I told her honestly, feeling myself get a bit upset with Quinn's latest text message. Who was she to tell me who I can and can't hang out with? And who did she think she was, calling Rachel names like that? Not to mention-she's _still_ at Pucks? "She's a bitch."

"Yet you stay with her."

_**well that is 2 bad becuz rach is my friend an i am not ditching her so get over it. i am busy now we can tlk 2morrow. bye.**_

"I told you, it's for the baby." I sighed as I sent the last message. "No kid deserves to grow up in a broken home." Rachel forcefully nodded. I sent her a sad half-smile. "I never thanked you for listening to me last night."

Yesterday night was amazing-after I was done practically inhaling the nachos that Rachel had bought for me, we spent almost an hour and a half with me just completely venting and letting everything out about Quinn, the baby and everything that has been stressing me out lately. Rachel listened intensely, not judging me one bit and actually put in her own thoughts every so often which turned out to help a lot. It felt so good to have someone who would be there for me. After my complain-fest I totally whipped her ass at bowling, though. That'll teach her to challenge me at my own game!

Unfortunately her dad's wanted her home for dinner so I had to have her home after we were through having a blast at the bowling alley, but now we were making up for lost time as we sat in her room, talking and joking. It felt really good to be able to do this with her.

"We're friends, it's my job." she joked, earning a small chuckle from me.

"Well, still. You know I'm here for you too if you ever need anything." I told her. "And what I say anything, I mean anything."

_Seriously, anything. Even if you need a kiss, just let me know. I'll be glad to help out._

"Anything?" she asks suggestively, standing up from her seat. She tip-toed over to me with a menacing grin on her face. I didn't know whether to be scared or slightly attracted to her at the time, so I decided on being both.

"Anything," I breathed hastily as she stopped in front of me. She leaned in towards my face, making this weird feeling of heat bubble in my stomach. I hoped it wasn't the nachos about to come up.

"How about..." she trailed off, and right when I thought she was about to do the impossible-which would be to lean in and kiss me, off course-he hands jutted out and attacked my sides in a frenzy, making me squeal with laughter. I was insanely ticklish. "I wanna hear you laugh!"

"Rachel, stop!" I shouted, trying to defend myself from her assault. "If this was for throwing the pillow at you, I'm sorry! Stop! Stop before I pee myself!"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Pee yourself? What are you, ten years-_Finn!_"

Before she could even finish that sentence I had pulled her onto me and flipped us over so that I had her pinned against the bed beneath me. "Ah, _now_ who's sorry!" I asked wildly as I began to torture her as she did me. Her laughs came out in high pitched shrieks and I grinned sadistically at her demise. "Say it! Say it!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" she squealed with a smile, trying to squirm her way from under me. I laughed and grabbed her arms, pressing them to the bed above her head. My sadistic grin turned into more of a confident smirk as I lowered my face to hers so that we were mere inches away. I was about to give her a sarcastic remark before I got lost in her beautiful eyes, completely forgetting what I had planned to say.

_She's so gorgeous. My god._

"I-Rachel," I said quietly, unsure of what to follow up with. I didn't know what to say. I just felt like I was supposed to say something. "I'm-"

"Finn," she practically whispered. Hearing her name made something that felt like a surge of electricity shoot down my spine, causing me to feel warm all over. Before I could even attempt to form a word or two, my eyes widened as I felt my jeans grow a bit tight.

_No, please no._

I jumped back off of the bed almost instantly, hurrying to grab my things from the side table. This couldn't be happening, right now just wasn't the time. Think of the mail man, think of the mail man, think of the-

"I have to go, I just-I just remembered I uh, I have to be home by 8pm and it's like, it's almost 8pm." I gave her the lamest excuse in the history of possible excuses. She watched me, confused. Perhaps she hadn't of noticed. "I'll see you tomorrow, we can work on our duet project then."

"Um, alright. Are you okay, Finn? You seem a bit-"

"Fine, fine. Just late, in a hurry. Gotta go. Bye!" I jolted out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door without even noticing if Mr. or Mr. Berry were around to say goodbye to. All I could think about was getting into my car and driving far away from Rachel, away from the horrible situation that could have just possibly unfolded.

_She would have been horrified if she would have noticed that._

I patted my pockets to make sure I had grabbed my phone; thankfully I did, and even better, Quinn hadn't texted me back. I smiled as I started the car, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stiffness between my legs. I just wanted to get home to my room where I was safe to do what needed to be done, and fast.

My phone buzzed.

_**You fucking wait til I see you, Finn. - Q.**_


	10. Chapter 10

QUINN'S POV

I hastily rounded a corner, keeping my eyesight high as I searched for Rachel Berry, one half of the object of my anger. I was pissed-no, _furious._ Who did she think she was to just start hanging around _my_ boyfriend? Did she think it wasn't obvious to me the way she's always watching him?

Not to mention how fed up I am with Finn right now-I was so sick of seeing him fawn over her all the god damn time, and his recent little stunt where he requested to work on the duets with Rachel didn't exactly help his case, either. I don't know what's been up with him or manhands lately but I was going to set the fucking record straight.

Finn Hudson was mine and only mine. He was _my _boyfriend, he was the father of _my_ child, and he was _my_ ticket to getting the hell out of this fucking place. When he gets that football scholarship, which he will, I'll be the one to reap the benefits of being with him. I'll be the one at Ohio State University or whatever stupid college he gets into, cheering him on during games with _our _baby. I'll be the one in the gorgeous two car garage house and the football star husband. Not Rachel Berry. She can keep her stupid Broadway dreams but she couldn't take away my own of having a perfect life.

I felt my face heating up from all the anger I had inside. I didn't know it was possible to be this mad, but I guess it is when you're at risk of having the only thing that can get you back to a normal life taken away from you by some freak. What did Finn even see in her? He was popular, captain of the football team, dating the head cheerleader; he had it all! Rachel, on the other hand, had to be among the bottom of the barrel. Either Finn was really stupid or he needed a serious charity case for community service credits.

"Berry!" I shouted when I found her at her locker. She stopped fumbling with the dial and turned to me, a look of shock on her face. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm going to tell you this and I'm only going to tell you this once," I stopped abruptly a mere foot away from her, making sure to keep my glare on her stronger than ever to get my point across. "Finn is mine, do you understand? _Mine._ I don't know your angle here, Berry, but I don't like it. You better back off of my man."

Her expression of shock turned into a hard look of disgust. "Angle? Quinn, I can assure you that there is no _angle _whatsoever involved in mine and Finn's relationship; we were cast as partners for duets and we are just doing our assignment. Perhaps we've striked up a bit of a friendship as well but it poses absolutely no threat to what you and Finn have."

"I don't care what you say, I told you to stay away from him and that's final."

"And if I don't?"

"Are you seriously doubting that I wont make your life a living hell?"

Rachel's lips formed a hard thin line and she seemed as if she was thinking about saying something but she turned back to her locked to fumble with the dial, not speaking another word. It's about time she kept her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought." I said as I left my post at her locker, continuing my rampage toward the library. I needed to thumb through a few books to brush up on some knowledge for my big test in History tomorrow. I had to make sure I kept my grades up this year, it was crucial.

As I turned another corner, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from Puck.

_**cmon cant we just work this out over a make out session? it was just some texts, didnt mean ANYTHING. you and the baby are what i want.**_

I rolled my eyes as I read his message. He had to be kidding me-there was no way I was even going to attempt to be with him, not after I had found him sending dirty texts and naked photos of himself to Santana _right_ when I was laying next to him in bed. I had really thought that maybe Puck and I could work out, but after that, I lost faith in that idea. It was back to Plan A, which consisted of being with Finn.

I flipped my phone shut and put it away, not even bothering to answer him. I'd see him in glee club if not back at his house since I was still staying with him after being kicked out. Although now that I thought about it, since Puck and I were a definite no go, maybe I should tell Finn I had been kicked out so that I could stay with him at his house.

_No, that's not a good idea because Puck and his big jealous mouth will tell Finn that I was staying with him, or worse... who the actual father was._

I sighed. Maybe I should just keep this facade up with Puck a little longer, that way it wont be so awkward having to stay with him. Besides, he'll probably give me more money for the baby if I'm with him, which God knows I need. These bills are expensive.

_I'll just use him until everything gets worked out-then I'll ditch Puck and be with Finn 100% after the baby is born and I can get Finn to sign his name on the birth certificate._

I smiled smugly to myself at my plan. Perfect.

"Hey Quinn!" I spun around to find Finn actually trying to catch up to me, a cheerful expression plastered on his face. What was _he _so happy about? "Where you running off to in a hurry like that?"

I stopped for a moment, contemplating whether to start off our conversation with me answering his question or with me ripping him a new asshole. "I want you to stop hanging around Berry, got it?"

Finn's cheerful expression fell. "What's your deal with her, Quinn?"

"Besides the fact that I hate her? Nothing."

"She's my _friend_. I'm not going to just stop hanging out and talking to her because you don't like her. _You_ need to realize _that_." he argued, actually thinking he was going to get through to me. Little did he know I couldn't care less. "She's nice to me, and she doesn't make fun of me like you do all the time. You know, she's actually even trying to help me out with college, trying to help me decide what I want to do! Stop being so selfish, Quinn."

I scoffed. "Selfish? Selfish is you wasting precious time that you could be spending with me and your unborn child, Finn. Selfish is you worrying about what you're going to do when I don't even have a choice." I played the pity card, knowing that it would work.

"Quinn-"

"This is all your fault," I motioned toward my belly. "And you better fix it."

Finn furrowed his brows in concentration, as if he was trying to hold back from starting a full blown argument in the hall. "I will."

"You can start by not talking to Rach-"

"So how's the baby?" Finn cut me off mid-sentence. "You have a doctors appointment to check up on it today, don't you? What time should I pick you up?"

I crossed my arms. "I want to go alone."

"What? Why?"

"Because I just do, alright?" I didn't feel like coming up with some lame excuse on why I didn't want Finn to tag along with me to the baby doctor. The truth was that I figured if I was going to make up with Puck for now, then bringing Puck along with me instead of Finn would probably be a good idea.

"Fine, well... is there anything I can do?"

"I need more money."

Finn's eyes widened. "More money? I-I just gave you everything I had on Saturday!"

"That was nothing," I hissed. "Babies cost money, Finn. That money you gave me only paid for the bills that were past due over the last couple of months. I'm going to need a lot more."

"I don't have-"

"We've already had this conversation, Finn. I don't care what you have or don't have. Be a man and find a way to get it! You have so many of those stupid fucking video games of yours, why not sell those? It'd probably do you some good to get outside a bit more anyway. It'd help get rid of that baby fat of yours."

Finn frowned, one of his hands crossed over his chest to rub the other arm nervously. Finn was shy about his weight and I knew that making him feel uncomfortable would at least get him to shut up. "Okay."

"Good. I have to go before the bell rings, I'll see you in glee club."

I turned on my heel and hurried off in the direction of the library, leaving Finn to stand alone in the middle of the hallway looking awkward and lost.

I sighed as I pushed the door to the library open. My life was full of way too many ups and downs at the moment, the worst of them all having to possibly be getting kicked off the Cheerios because of my pregnancy. Thankfully with Finn still my boyfriend and quarterback of the football team, my popularity stayed with me for the most part.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where your glee club would be?"

* * *

><p>RACHELS POV<p>

I was the first person in glee as usual when the bell rang and everyone began to pour inside, taking their usual seats. Mike, Artie, Santana... then Finn, scanning over the few rows of chairs until his sights were set on me. He gave me a nervous smile and headed towards the empty seat next to me. I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. Quinn made herself clear.

"Hey, sorry about running out like that yesterday. I uh, I was just in a hurry." Finn explained himself for yesterday's actions. I just nodded and kept my eyes on my shoes. I heard the chair next to me creak when Finn sat down. "Rach?"

I didn't answer.

"Hey, what's up? Why wont you talk to me?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, not expecting for him to touch me. "Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't be talking, Finn," I whispered as I peered around the room to see if Quinn was there. She wasn't. "Quinn wants me to stay away."

Finn pulled his hand back and I looked over at him. He seemed irritated. "So you're seriously going to listen to her?"

"She's your girlfriend, Finn."

"She's also controlling and hateful. You're my friend, Rachel. I'm not going to let her ruin our friendship. I like what we've got."

A small smile forced its way onto my lips. "I do too... but she said she'd basically torture me if I didn't keep away from you."

"Nothing is going to happen, I'll make sure of it." Finn assured. "I promise."

I nodded and then furrowed my brows together in confusion. "Hey, what's with the hoodie? You weren't wearing that when I saw you earlier, and it's so hot in here-are you hiding a bomb or something?" I joked. Finn's face turned a bit red.

"It's kind of chilly. There's a draft."

"You're sweating."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Finn," I unzipped his jacket and pushed it off of him forcefully, causing him to cross his arms across his stomach in turn. It clicked. "You're kidding, right?"

Now it was his turn to look at the floor nervously. "She said I should get rid of the 'baby fat'."

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. "Finn, don't listen to anything she says."

"But she's _right_. I mean, I know I'm not _fat_, but... you know. I'm heavier than most of the guys. It's kind of embarrassing." he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"She's just hateful, you said it yourself!"

"It's still true though."

"It doesn't mean it's a bad thing though."

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Not a bad thing? Girls don't like _this_," He motioned toward himself. "They like, you know... guys like Sam. Have you _seen_ him without his shirt? He's like a friggin' Greek god!"

I laughed. "Yes I've seen him."

"So you agree?"

"I think you look better."

Finn's eyebrows perked up in interest. "You've never seen me shirtless, though."

I gave him a sneaky grin. "Well maybe I will soon."

Finn went to counter my prediction when Quinn walked into the room, a familiar face hot on her heels. My attention on Finn instantly dissipated. "This guy was looking for the glee club so I brought him here. He said he had to talk to someone or whatever."

"Jesse?" I asked rhetorically. Finn spun around to face the front of the room, focusing on the tall boy next to Quinn. "What are you doing here?"

"You left this in the auditorium the other day. I figured I'd return it." Jesse held up a white and blue pen. I furrowed my brows; the pen wasn't familiar at all.

"Are you sure? I don't remem-"

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" he interrupted. I nodded and stood up, only to be held back by Finn.

"You can't go, glee club is about to start!" Finn reasoned. He didn't look as if he was actually worried so much about glee, though.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Jesse assured him. I pulled my arm from Finn's grasp, shooting Finn and incredulous glance. Finn was definitely not happy at the moment.

I followed Jesse out the door and shut it behind me when we were both in the hallway. It was quiet and empty, save for the few students here and there who were rushing to get to class.

"That's not my pen," I decided to get straight to the point. "So what is your actual motive?"

Jesse smirked, his green eyes shining in the dim hallway light. "You're quick, Berry."

"Are we addressing each other by last names now?"

"I just wanted to see you." he ignored my last statement.

"I don't understand." I said, unsure of the situation.

He sighed. "I know it might seem strange, but I really just wanted to see you and talk to you again. When you came to my school on Friday there was this _spark_." He paused, allowing his smirk to show itself once more. "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong but that's just the way Jesse St. James does it. I'm very straight forward, I don't hold back. It's what makes me so notorious on the stage."

I felt as if I was speaking to the male version of who I was a year ago; cocky, self-absorbed and overly sure of my abilities. Was I this bad? How embarrassing. "While I'm charmed that you felt some sort of _'spark'_ and that you're confident enough to come seek me out in person at my own school, there's nothing else more for us to discuss. I brought it to your attention the last time we spoke that it'd be unjust for us to associate with each other when we're competing."

Jesse frowned. "I'm not trying to spy on you, you know."

"That may be so, but I'm not taking chances."

His smirk fell from his face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just want to get to know you."

"I'm flattered, but I meant what I said." I stood my ground. Jesse may be handsome and talented, but there was no way that I would be interested in a man who was so cocky and, not to mention, my competition. "Might I remind you that we can become acquainted once we're not competitors, although we'd be nothing more than friends."

Jesse chewed at his lip for moment before he grabbed the white and blue pen from his pocket and reached for my hand, pulling it toward him. He began to scribble on the palm of my hand.

"Excuse me but do you mind-"

"This is my number," he cut me off once more. "If you ever change your mind just give me a call, okay?"

I pulled my hand back out of his grasp when he was finished. I nodded. "If that means you wont show up here again unannounced, then alright."

"Hey Rachel, sorry I'm late. I got held up in Sue's office," Mr. Schue panted as he hurried down the hall towards where I was standing with Jesse. "Oh, hi there. Are you here to try out for the glee club? We could always use new members."

"No, he was actually just leaving." I answered before Jesse could even think of an answer. Mr. Schue frowned.

"Oh alright. Well if you change your mind, feel free to drop by anytime!" Mr. Schue offered before disappearing into the room. Jesse flashed me a thoughtful grin and I caught on to him before he could even finish the thought.

"No. Go."

"I didn't even sa-"

"Jesse."

"Fine fine, okay." he huffed, giving his head a quick shake to fix his hair. "Jesse St. James. Exit, stage right." he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a stage, Jesse!" I called out to him as he made his way down the hall.

I heard him chuckle before answering back with, "The _world_ is my stage."

I smiled and shook my head as I watched him leave. He was certainly something else. I went to peak inside the room through the window that was on the door to see Finn staring right at me with a not-so-pleasant look on his face. If I didn't know any better, Finn was definitely jealous of Jesse and I talking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long... school has started back up and I've got some pretty intense classes, so I'll be updating slower, but I'll try my best to put out a new chapter at least once a week, if not more! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"I <em>really<em> don't like that Jesse kid. I mean, who does he think he is to just show up at our school!" I fumed as I stood shirtless in front of the mirror in Rachel's bathroom. The door was shut, but I could hear Rachel's exasperated sigh from her room. I didn't care. "Like, seriously, he tried to return a pen? He's totally got a thing for you."

"Finn, you've been complaining about Jesse ever since we got here 20 minutes ago," Rachel said. "Just let it go. It's no big deal."

I scoffed. "No big deal?"

"Not at all. I've told you already that I'm not interested in his kind. He's very, well... self-absorbed."

"Even though he's _good looking,_" I mumbled irritably. I continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror. I ran a hand along my jawline, feeling the barely noticeable amount of stubble and a few spots of acne here and there. Was I as attractive as Jesse?

"That doesn't matter, we've been through this before already; I'm into someone else."

I frowned. I had completely forgotten about my unknown competition. "Oh, right."

"Now c'mon, we need to seriously work on this duet! We're incredibly behind and it's due on Friday. Get out of there, you've been in the bathroom for the past 5 minutes doing god knows what. All I know is you're awfully quiet in there and I'm worried."

I huffed and tossed my shirt back on before heading back out into Rachel's bedroom, joining her. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Your shirt's on inside-out."

I flushed. "I know."

"You know?"

"Uh, yeah. It's um, I'm thinking about making it a new... trend?"

Rachel lifted a brow at my painfully obvious lie but didn't call me out on it. "That'll catch on quick, I'm sure. Now c'mon, let's do this!"

I sat down nervously next to her on the bed, leaving about a foots worth of space between us. I wanted nothing more than to close that gap. "So, songs?"

"No romantic songs," Rachel said with a smirk as she revived the memory of my little outburst in her car the other day when going to Carmel High School. I laughed and gave her a light playful shove. "To be completely serious though, I was thinking that maybe we could do some sort of alternative song? Something slowish. You've heard of Snow Patrol, right?"

I furrowed my brows and let out a breath of air. "I know where you're going with that, but they don't really have any songs with two people singing, and doesn't it have to be a duet?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

I went to lean back, placing my weight on my arms against the bed, but my left hand accidental brushed against Rachel's. Automatically, I turned my head toward her, our eyes meeting each other instantly. "Sorry, uh... my bad."

"It's-it's no problem. Just an accident, of course." she assured, though her eyes said something differently. She seemed slightly confused and scared, but _intrigued_. I definitely felt the way she looked at the moment.

I held my breath while also holding her gaze.

_Okay, forget everything I've thought before about there not being a chance with Rach and me. Just... just lean in. I can do this. I just gotta lean in, and kiss her, and uh, I don't know. I'll worry about that later. Just. Do it._

Right when it seemed as if I was making progress on the whole leaning-in thing, Rachel's cellphone beeped. She quickly averted her eyes downward, focusing on the flip-phone that sat next to her on the bed. I let out the air I'd been holding in my lungs for what felt like forever.

_Well there goes that chance._

"It's my fathers, they'll be home soon." Rachel said as she read what was on her screen. I palmed the back of my neck nervously. Does this mean I had to leave? "You should um, you should probably go."

"I've met your dads before though. They liked me, so-"

"It-it's different. They wouldn't like the fact that I have a boy over when nobody else is home, so you should definitely get going," she spoke quickly as she stood up, collecting my things for me. She shoved them into my arms and practically pushed me out of her room and dragged me down the stairs to the front door. If I hadn't known any better, I'd of said that she was trying to hurry me out for reasons other than the ones she told me.

"So um, I'll call you?" I asked as I stood on her front porch. She nodded, holding the front door open.

"I'm sorry I have to rush you out like this, it's just, you know. Parents."

I nodded, actually not getting it. "I understand."

With a small, nervous smile and a "goodbye", Rachel disappeared behind the closed door. I let out a heavy sigh and headed toward my car, wishing that I'd of just kissed her. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to leave so soon.

* * *

><p>I stared at my shelf of video games that stood next to my television. I had to determine which ones I could part with in order to muster up more cash for Quinn and the baby. It was only about four o'clock right now, so that meant that GameStop would most definitely be open.<p>

_I haven't really been playing Call of Duty that much lately, and I guess I could get rid of Mafia II even though I haven't even gotten to finish half of it yet... oh, Bioshock can get me at least $15, but I really like that game. Ugh._

In the end, despite my wishes of keeping at least half of my games, I had a good four-fifths of my game collection neatly packed together in a brown box and ready to be sold to GameStop. I was sure I'd get at least $120 for it all, but I knew that wasn't enough.

I looked around my room, my eyes falling on the few well-kept comics that I did have. I could always probably sell them to Sam, but he and his family had just gotten back on his feet. I couldn't take money from him, even if I was giving him comics in return. Besides, he might be the guy that Rachel had a crush on, so I didn't want to do any business with him anyways.

Either way, I added the comics to the "sell" pile that I had constructed on my bed which consisted of the box of video games, a few collectibles of mine and some old CD's of mine that I didn't listen to anymore, thanks to MP3 players and iPod's.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water from the fridge. As I leaned against the counter to drink, I tried to think of other things that I could sell. I mean, I was an 18 year old boy... I had to have _tons_ of other stuff I could get rid of!

"Hi Finn, how was school today?" my mom asked as she entered the kitchen, setting her purse down on the counter. I didn't hear her even come into the house.

I shrugged. "It was okay. Work?"

"Same stuff different day."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to talk about with her. I hadn't exactly told her about Quinn's pregnancy yet, and I had this horrible nagging in the back of my head that yelled at me for keeping it a secret from her for so long, so it was just easier to avoid speaking to her all together.

Without another word, I left the kitchen, passing the living room on the way back to my bedroom. I stopped in my tracks when my sight fell on a certain piece of furniture, though. I went into the living room.

_My fathers recliner. _

I winced at the idea of actually selling my dad's chair. I mean, this was _all_ I had left of him. This was my only memory of him, when he sat in that chair and held me. Hell, there even was a picture of it next to the chair on that table! But I really needed that money...

"Hey, Mom?" I called out. "Do you think Dr. Reynolds would still be up for buying Dad's recliner?"

My mother quickly came into view in the hallway, giving me a curious look. "Yes, but when he came to buy it last time, you freaked out."

I chewed on my lip. "I know, it's just, you were right. It's time to move on, and keeping his stuff around the house isn't going to help." I lied. "I was just wondering if you mind if I could maybe keep like, half of the profits? It'd maybe get me a new game to help keep my mind off of everything."

She smiled. "Please, you can keep all of the money. I'm just glad that you're letting it go."

I forced a smile myself, though it didn't look as happy as her own. "Thanks."

She nodded and left the room, allowing me to be alone once more. I took a seat in my fathers recliner, closing my eyes and snuggling up in it for what would be the last time before I would go next door to Dr. Reynolds house and talk to him about buying the chair.

I buried my nose in the seams of the chair, trying as hard as I could to get an idea of what my dad smelled like.

I couldn't.

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POV<p>

"Thanks a lot for the notes, Rachel. I owe you one," Sam said as he folded up and pocked the English notes from yesterday's class. Since he'd been absent due to a cold over the weekend, I took the liberty of making him a copy of my notes for him to study so he'd be prepared for today's small quiz.

I smiled and nodded. "That's what friends are for."

"Well still, thanks a ton. I'll see you in glee!" Sam announced before heading off to his next class. I watched him leave, thinking about how adorable he and Mercedes were together. It was about time they had gotten together.

I heard a sniffle from behind me. Startled, I turned around to be met with a bleary and sleepy-eyed Finn Hudson. "What'd _he_ want?"

"I was just giving him notes, he was out yesterday you know." I said as I closed my locker door. I began to walk slowly, Finn keeping up the pace besides me.

"You never gave me any notes when I was absent."

"We were never exactly friends."

"So you and Sam are friends?"

I stopped. "Before you even get any ideas, Sam and Mercedes are dating. So stop it."

He lifted his brows in amusement. "Really? When did this happen?"

I laughed. "Finn, they've been public for the past week and a half. Have you really not been paying attention?"

He shook his head, seeming relieved for some strange reason. "No, I guess not."

"So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean? I haven't been crying."

Now it my turn to seem amused. "Whoa there, I never said you were! It's just, you're not looking the greatest today."

"Gee, thanks." Finn rolled his eyes. I shook my head with a smile.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that you look really tired today. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I asked as we rounded a corner and stood outside of our Spanish class. He shook his head.

"No," he yawned. "I've been up all night."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Just been thinking a lot, and I had to run around yesterday to sell some of my stuff so that I could get some money for Quinn and the baby. I didn't get to drop the money off to her 'til about midnight, and then when I went home I just couldn't sleep. I just sat up, thinking."

I gave him a sad smile. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying, but I didn't call him out on it. "If you need to talk, Finn, I'm here."

He nodded. "I know, thank you."

"Of course."

"I'm definitely never making out in a hot tub again with a girl though, that's for sure."

I furrowed my brows at his strange statement. "Um... what?"

"Hot tub. I'm never making out in one again."

"That's a bit random, don't you think?"

He looked up and down the hall before leaning in and whispering, "It's how Quinn got pregnant. In her hot tub."

My face flushed red. "I didn't need to know you guys did it in her hot tub, really."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "What? No, we didn't-we didn't have sex!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

We stared at each other, both equally confused. Any minute now the bell would ring for class to begin. "I'm saying Quinn got pregnant from us making out in the hot tub! Are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying right now?"

My stomach fell. If he was being serious right now, then that meant that Quinn had been lying to him all along. "Finn, you do know you can't just get pregnant from making out in a hot tub, right?"

He nodded sheepishly, color rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, it's just... I, you know, in the hot tub, and Quinn said that it went through our bathing suits..."

My jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head, more nervous now than ever. "Look, I have this little problem of-"

"Finn, you have to have sex to have gotten Quinn pregnant!" I blurted out. Finn shut his mouth immediately and gave me an unsure look.

"But Quinn said-"

"Quinn _lied_ to you, Finn." I cut him off, feeling my blood boil at the thought of Quinn lying to Finn about her pregnancy and claiming that the baby was his, when in fact, "It's not your baby. She cheated on you."

I could see the fear in Finn's eyes, as well as the rage, resentment and worry. I knew he wanted to cry, but he did his best to keep his tears from flowing. He didn't say anything else to me before angrily slamming his fists into the lockers next to me, causing me to jump.

The bell rang and kids began to pile into class. I saw Quinn making her way toward the classroom, her protruding belly cradled gently by her hands. Finn noticed me staring and turned around, seeing Quinn himself. Without even sparing a second he stomped his way to her, meeting her half way. I watched the drama unfold from the doorway of the classroom.

"Hey Finn, so I know you just dropped off-"

"You've been lying to me." Finn spat, getting straight to the point. Chills ran down my spine as I watched Quinn put on her best confused expression.

"What are you talking about, I have lied to you about anything."

"That's not my baby, Quinn." Finn ignored her statement. "You've been telling me this whole time it was mine, but it's not. You let me think, and worry, and practically throw my chances of a future away just to make me believe that it's mine."

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead, she attempted to stand her ground as she looked him directly in the eyes. I could tell that she was close to breaking, though.

"Who's is it?"

"What?"

"Who's baby is it, Quinn." Finn asked irritably. "Who did you cheat on me with?"

Quinn's mouth formed a straight, tight line as I saw the tears build up in her eyes. Her lack of an answer seemed to be just enough for Finn to know who it was, and the tears that he'd been trying so hard to keep at bay began to slowly fall down his cheeks.

"Finn,"

"It's Pucks, isn't it." Quinn didn't say another word and Finn furrowed his brows, his eyes becoming angry slits. "We're fucking over." Finn growled before turning back around to head up my way, but Quinn grabbed his arm.

"Finn, no! Please, let's talk about this!"

Finn ripped his arm out of her grip. "No, you know what? Fuck you. I don't want to talk about anything with you. I don't even want to _see_ you. You've made my life miserable for the past year with your constant down talking at me, and your hatefulness, and now... and now this!"

"Finn!"

"Fuck you!"

"What the hell's going on over here?" Puck asked as he came around the corner, standing in between the vast amount of space between where Finn and Quinn stood. "What's your friggin deal, Finnessa?"

Finn stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and rushed towards Puck, roughly shoving him up against the lockers. He lifted up a fist, ready to punch Puck square in the face. He didn't go through with it though and instead dropped his ex-best friend back down on the ground. "You're not even worth it," Finn hissed as he stepped back.

"What, scared?" Puck snorted as he fixed his shirt. Finn's chest continued to heavily rise and fall and his expression was stone cold. There was no doubt he'd find great pleasure in pummeling Puck this very second, but he didn't.

"No, I'm just better than you. I'm better than both of you." Finn glanced at Quinn who had began to shed a few tears herself. "That's why I'm not even going to waste any more of my life with this situation. I'm done. You're both dead to me."

Once again, he turned back around and headed towards me. I thought he would end up stopping back at the lockers where I was, but he just continued to hastily walk right past me until he reached the glass doors at the end of the hallway, which didn't stop him either. When he was completely out of sight, I turned to Puck and Quinn. I was furious.

"How dare you two," I belittled them as I slowly walked toward the horrible ex-best friend and now officially ex-girlfriend. "Noah, you were supposed to be his best friend. How could you just sleep with his girlfriend like that? And to think, you were the father of that baby and you didn't even tell him!"

Noah didn't say a word. He just sheepishly looked down at his shoes and shrugged. I heard Quinn sniffle from the other side of the hallway and turned to her next. "And you,"

"I didn't do _anything_!" Quinn wailed, the tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm the victim here-I'm pregnant!"

"That's all your fault!" I practically shouted. "You cheated on Finn with his best friend and then let him think it was his baby! Even worse, you actually took money from him... money he was saving for college in order to better himself. Shame on you."

Quinn wiped her eyes, frowning. "Please, the only reason you're worried about him is because you like him, Manhands. What, you don't think I haven't noticed that you've totally had eyes for him the past year and a half?"

I felt my cheeks grow red. "So what if I do? Could you blame me? Finn is an amazing man; he's sweet, caring, talented, trusting, incredibly thoughtful and determined among countless of other things. Things that you obviously have taken for granted or have just plainly failed to notice. You really have no idea what you've just given up, Quinn. You really don't."

"What does it matter? It's not like you could ever have him anyways. He doesn't go for girls like _you_."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "First and foremost, I'm a friend to him. My feelings toward him aren't important right now. What's important are _his_ feelings, because he's deeply hurt. I can worry about what he thinks about me another time. Unlike you, I actually care about him."

And with those final words, I turned on my heel and followed in Finn's path out the glass doors before Quinn could say anything else, hoping to God that I would find him at his house.


	12. Chapter 12

It'd been two days since I ran out of the school, leaving Rachel and the others standing in the hallway. Part of me was worried about how much homework I'd have to catch up on, but for the most part, I didn't care. I had other things on my mind that were far more serious than Spanish class or glee club.

_I can't believe this is happening to me._

I wiped at my eyes, clearing the tears away. How could Quinn seriously lie to me? Especially about something as big as that! Cheating on me was one thing, but hiding the fact that the baby wasn't mine...

_I should have never trusted her. I shouldn't have even dated her! What is _wrong_ with me?_

I sat up and leaned back against my headboard as I peered out of my bedroom window. It was dark outside and had to definitely be past eight o'clock. I had been sleeping and crying the past two days away, only leaving my room to get something to eat or to use the bathroom. I didn't want to see or do anything.

About an after I had left school that day and had locked myself in my room, Rachel had apparently been knocking away at my front door. I say apparently because this is what my mother told me; she said that Rachel had wanted to check up on me and speak with me to make sure I was alright, but I told my mom not to let anyone bother me and to tell anyone who came over that I was busy.

Speaking of my mom, I practically broke down right in front of her after I rushed home. She now knew about the huge secret I'd been hiding even though it turned out to be a complete hoax. Thankfully she didn't yell at me. She just held me and tried to comfort me to the best of her abilities, but I really couldn't be soothed at the moment. I just wanted to be alone so I hid away in my room.

Rachel hadn't only stopped by that one time though; she actually ended up coming over about three times a day, but I continued to refuse to speak to anyone so I didn't get to see her. She'd left small hand-written notes on my front door, sent me texts which I didn't respond to and even brought my homework for me from school. Even though I was ignoring her, I was grateful for the attention. It felt nice knowing that she cared.

I flipped open my phone and read through her most recent text messages that she had sent me.

_**Hi Finn, just checking up on you again. I wish you'd text me back to just let me know you're okay! - xoxo**_

_**I dropped off some Spanish notes for you. Your mom said she'd give them to you when you wake up or at least unlock your door. Please don't stay cooped up in your bedroom, it's unhealthy. - xoxo**_

_**I really miss you. - xoxo**_

I sighed and tossed my phone onto my bedside table.

_I should at least text her back, she deserves to know I'm alright instead of worrying about me. I'm not worth her time._

I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking like that. I wasn't worthless and Rachel had proven that. Sure, maybe she didn't exactly say that I wasn't worthless, but she definitely did show me. Besides, she wouldn't want to hang out with someone who was worthless so that meant I was something.

I looked over at my digital clock that sat on my desk. It was close to midnight... would it be to late to go over to Rachel's house? I knew that her dads didn't like her to have company past ten at night, especially guys, but I really felt like I needed to see her. I was sick of sitting alone in my room with nobody to talk to, and I knew that Rachel was someone I could trust.

Before I knew it I was out of bed and slipping into my jacket. I didn't even take the time to argue about the reasons why I shouldn't show up at her place at such an hour. All I knew was that I was miserable, bored with being alone, and that I missed Rachel more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POV<p>

"Finn?"

"Hi, Rachel."

I was shocked to see the messy-haired, sad-eyed boy that stood in front of me on my doorstep at a quarter to one in the morning. The one that I had tried to contact for the past two days to no avail. His nose was bright red and his eyes were watery. I just wanted to pull him into a hug but I kept my distance. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I really wanted to see you," he almost whispered. "I'm sorry for showing up so late,"

"It's okay. I understand."

"But I missed you."

I couldn't help but give him a small smile. "I missed you too."

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Can I come in? It's uh, kinda cold out here."

"Of course, of course," I stepped aside, allowing him to walk in. "How stupid of me to forget to invite you in. I guess I was just surprised that you had shown up. I wasn't expecting you at all."

Finn just nodded, seeming unsure of the current situation. "Yeah."

"Here, let's go to my room before my fathers wake up to all the commotion down here," I ordered as I grabbed at his jacket sleeve and pulled him along with me through the house and up to my room. I would have hated for one of my dads to see that there was a boy in my house so late at night; it would have _not_ blown over well with them.

When I shut my bedroom door behind us, an awkward quietness ensued. I was unsure of what to say whilst Finn looked nervous and uncomfortable. I hated moments like these.

"I uh, I'm sorry. You know, for sort of ignoring you." Finn suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Really, it's okay, Finn. I understand that you probably didn't want to speak with anyone after what happened on Tuesday-"

"No," he interrupted as he walked over and stood in front of me. In my bedroom light I could see his bloodshot eyes. "It's not okay. You've just been looking out for me, wanting to make sure I was alright. It wasn't right for me to just ignore you like that. I don't deserve for you to check up on me."

I found myself unconsciously reaching for him. My hands cupped his face as my thumbs rubbed back and forth against his jaw. I could feel the slight stubble of his barely-budding facial hair. "I care about you, Finn. I check up on you because I _want_ to make sure you're alright."

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "I care about you too."

My stomach found itself doing flips. I knew that he meant it in a friendly way but I couldn't help it. The way he said it made me feel as if it could have meant more. "What's on your mind?" I asked as I pulled my hands away from his face and sat down on my bed. I patted the seat next to me and he sat down.

He let out a huge sigh and hung his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"About Quinn?"

"No, Quinn and I are through. That I'm sure of."

"Then what do you mean?"

"My future. College. I'm... my money is gone. I gave it all to Quinn. Everything."

I let a hand rest on his shoulder. "Don't you remember our conversation about scholarships? You still have a good chance, Finn. Especially at that one for Julliard."

"I haven't even submitted an application for that. I haven't submitted an application for anything except that football scholarship-"

"There's no doubt you'll get that one. You're amazing at what you do."

Finn forced a wry smile. "Thanks, but... even if college works out for me, that's... I don't know. It's not the only thing on my mind right now."

"What else, then?"

He went to say something but his breath hitched in his throat. He wiped the back of his jacket sleeve across his eyes. "My dad. His chair. It's... it's gone"

I blinked and furrowed my brows. I knew the story of how Finn never really got to know his father, but I had no clue what he was talking about at the moment. "I don't understand, Finn."

And just like that, Finn had put the waterworks on.

"The only thing that I had of my dads' that really mattered to me was his recliner," he explained through his tears which he was trying to furiously wipe away. "I had to sell it so that I could give the money to Quinn. You know, that one that's in my living room right in front of the television? That's it. I mean, mom and I have some boxes of his old stuff down in the basement, but like, my dad used to _hold_ me in that chair. The only picture of us is him holding me in that stupid recliner and now it's gone."

Seeing him cry like this made me feel as if my heart was breaking. "Finn..."

"I know it's stupid to cry over a dumb chair but like, that's all I had!"

"Finn, it's not stupid," I assured as I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned his body into my own, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he wrapped his own arms around me. I could feel his hot tears on my skin. "It's not stupid at all."

He said something but I couldn't understand what it was between his muffled voice and his sobbing. We sat there for what felt like hours but in all reality was only about five minutes, him crying and me rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. I really didn't know what I was supposed to say to make him feel better, but I tried.

Sooner or later, he pulled away. He was a mess.

"I don't want to go home," he said softly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I couldn't imagine how he felt, finding out that a baby wasn't his, having his college money used up and losing such an important physical memory all in less than a week or two. Even though my fathers had strict rules against boys sleeping over, I couldn't say no.

"Of course you can," I said as I stood up from my bed. He stood up as well and removed his jacket, tossing it onto my chair that sat in the corner of the room. After removing his shoes he crawled onto my bed, leaning against the headboard. I wanted to address the fact that he didn't even ask if he could sleep in my bed with me but I let it go. He'd had a rough time lately, and besides, it's not like I wouldn't secretly _enjoy_ the fact I'd be sleeping with him.

Upon joining him atop of my comforter, an idea hit me. "You know how duets are tomorrow?"

He frowned. "I know, we're not ready at all."

"I was just thinking, why don't we do a song that can maybe try to explain how you feel about what Quinn did to you?" I suggested. "I have an extensive music collection on my iPod; I'm sure we'll find something there. We could spend an hour or two practicing _quietly_ before heading off to sleep so we could be ready for tomorrow!"

Finn seemed interested. "That sounds good, actually. Are you sure it'd be safe to practice though? Even quietly... I mean, what if your dads wake up?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, they wont. Between Daddy's snoring, the fan that they keep on while they sleep and the fact that their room is on the first floor on the other side of the house, we'll be fine. Now c'mon," I reached over to grab my iPod from it's dock. "We don't have all night!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Finn and I were too busy laughing to even attempt and fall asleep. We'd chosen a song and had finished practicing, leaving us both in much more upbeat and chipper moods. Finn had discarded his morose demeanor and replaced it with one of pure happiness, which I was incredibly grateful for. I hated to see Finn in a bad mood, but apparently our less than orthodox duet practice (which was filled with laughter and jokes as well took time to sing along to songs that had nothing to do with our assignment, mind you) had fixed him right up, if at least momentarily.<p>

We were settled into bed, the only light in the room coming from the moon that was in clear sight from my bedroom window. Finn was pulling the blanket up to cover his shoulders which in turn caused the blanket to partially cover my face. I laughed and pushed the blanket downwards, earning a grunt from Finn.

"Hey, I was using that!" he laughed as he attempted to cover himself up once more. I pushed the blanket off again.

"You're covering my head!"

"It's not my fault you're so short," he sneered. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. "Ouch! Sheesh, for someone so short you've got quite the punch!"

"Do you _want_ to sleep on the floor?" I warned.

"I was just kidding," he smirked. "I like that you're short. It's cute."

I laughed. "And I like that you're insanely tall. It works for you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like my men tall." I winked.

"Is the guy you like tall?"

"Hmm," I pretended to think. "He's about exactly your height."

"Oh," Finn frowned. His eyes seemed to glaze over in the moonlight, as if he was contemplating something.

I wondered if I had said something wrong because once again, a bit of tension filled the room. We were both silent for a good few minutes before Finn spoke up, tearing me out of my thoughts.

"Earlier you said that you cared about me..."

"Yeah?"

He sat up, resting against the headboard. I mimicked his actions. "I care about _you_."

I nodded. "I know, you told me that already. Thank you."

He shook his head, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "No, that's... that's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

He sighed, his eyes focusing on my own. "I _really_ care about you... like, as in more than a friend."

I was in shock. Had I heard him right? Did he just say that he cared for me more than just as a friend? "I-I don't get what you-"

"I like you," he cut me off. "Actually, I've liked you for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you. I _couldn't_ tell you—not when I was with Quinn." He chewed his lip for a moment. "Do you remember that time when you left the glee club and I begged you to come back?"

"Yes, you told me that I was a good person to have around."

He nodded. "Yeah, that uh, that was only half of the truth. The reason I chased after you like that was because I actually planned on telling you how I felt about you, but... I chickened out. I couldn't admit it so I ended up being stuck with Quinn, and now look at where I am."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Finn's mouth. It was like I was dreaming.

"So... you like me?" I asked, hoping for reassurance. He nodded sheepishly as he palmed the back of his neck.

"I do. I really do." he answered. "Like, you don't even know how much I like you. It's nuts. You're just-you're just _perfect_. There's not even another way I can explain it, but with you liking this other guy I'd imagine I don't have a chance in-"

"Finn, the guy I'm interested in is _you_." I accidentally blurted out. Finn's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "I've tried to hide it to the best of my ability all this time, but it's the truth."

Finn's hand reached out for my own, grasping it tightly. "Does this mean we can be together? You'll give me a chance?" he asked as he attempted to move in and close the gap between us. As much as I didn't want to, I shifted away from him and pulled my hand from his own. His hopeful expression fell.

I drew in a deep breath. "You have to believe me when I tell you that there's nothing that I'd love more than to give us a chance at being together, but right now... right now is just not a good time."

He furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"Finn, you've been put through a lot lately. The last thing you need is to rush into another relationship." I explained.

He shook his head. "I really like you though, Rachel! I mean, I've _wanted_ to be with you for like, ever now. I think this is exactly what I need!"

"Please Finn, if you honestly like me as much as you say you do, you'll wait. Just for a little while at least," I told him. "I really do hate to put _us_ on hold, but I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it turns out that I'm just some sort of rebound for you. So please, just... wait."

Finn looked at me with an expression of both understand and slight pain. He sighed. "Okay. I'll wait."

I smiled, throwing my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt a pair of lips press against my neck, causing a surge of pleasure to run throughout my body. I pulled away, only to notice Finn wearing a mischievous grin.

"Finn!"

"Too soon?"

"More like unexpected."

He laughed and pulled me towards him. We settled back down into bed, this time with his arm wrapped loosely around my waist as I snuggled into his chest. This probably wasn't the best thing for us to be doing, especially after I'd just made it clear that I wanted us to take things slow, but I couldn't care less at the moment. My dreams had more or less just come true and Finn smelled like a mix between the outdoors and some sort of cologne. I couldn't resist.


End file.
